


Avenger's Assistant

by Whiskeythepainaway



Series: Avengers' Assistant [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskeythepainaway/pseuds/Whiskeythepainaway
Summary: Reader is a Personal Assistant to a CEO of Hospitality Inc. In New York City. With a Master’s degree in computer science, a Bachelor’s in Hospitality, With minor studies in Psychology from Stanford. When hired with Your Boss also sent you to a very prestigious Butler school, in order for you to serve him better. Your father was a General in the Army. You trained under him unofficially, as your mother didn’t want you to join the services. You have an older brother, a Navy Seal.  Tony hires you to be the P.A. for the Avengers. You keep Tony in line, Help where you can willing to give your life for the Avengers.A/N:  Please keep in mind I have not seen any of the “New” Marvel movies..  I wrote this having only seen Iron Man, Iron Man 2 -both when they first came out and not since. Bits and pieces of Captain America: The First Avenger.  The only the first ten minutes of The Avengers Age of Ultron. And Recently Captain America: The Winter Soldier as it is on Netflix now.  Please forgive any and all divergence of character.  Thank you. I hope you enjoy my first dive into Marvel.  Oh and this is probably the first time ever for me to really write any true angst in later chapters.





	1. Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Marvel Universe, after Iron Man 2, Before the Avengers: Before the attack on New York.

The first time you met Mr. Stark he took your breath away, literally.  
You were walking with your boss to a meeting when a door suddenly opened, he stepped out, and before you could get out of the way he slammed right into you. You bounce off his hard chest and fall, landing flat on your back, knocking the wind out of you.  
“Oh, I am so sorry, are you alright?” Mr. Stark asks crouching down and leaning over you. He helped you up as you nodded yes.  
“Excuse me, Mr. Stark.” you reply quietly after you catch your breath. He still has his arm around you and a hand on your wrist as he walks you into the conference room and to the nearest chair.   
“Are you sure you are okay?” he asks again catching your gaze, you see true concern in his soft brown eyes.   
“Yes Sir.” You reply with more confidence. He smiles at you.  
“Alright, Gentlemen. Let’s get this show on the road, shall we.” He says looking about the room radiating impatience. Your boss gives you a disgruntled look as if it was your all fault. You were his personal assistant, someone who was to be present and ignored at meetings, unless it was required otherwise. You take a deep breath and pull out your tablet, returning to business as required. It's not that your boss is totally mean, normally he is great. He has been very uptight about this meeting. Mr. Richards is in his 60’s, he is a CEO of a large hospitality chain that needs the resources being created at Stark Enterprises. The meeting is being held in Stark Tower and the only reason Mr. Stark was present was that Ms. Potts was running things in Washington D.C. and probably threatened him if he did not attend.   
Mr. Stark was dressed in black slacks and a grey band t-shirt, you could see the reactor glowing through the shirt, causing the band name to be unreadable. You scrunch your nose at your boss when he glares at you, as you look to be day-dreaming and not preparing. You turn to your tablet, sending the projected slide show to the Stark computer to be displayed. When the projection becomes three dimensional as Mr. Stark waves his hand in the air, you are the only one not startled. You begin animating the slides via your tablet as your boss hesitantly gives the proposal. Mr. Stark looks at you as you begin the animation, an eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face. He quickly turns back to looking at your boss.   
When you had heard that you were meeting with The Mr. Stark, you modified the presentation to impress Mr. Stark. You also took control of the computer in the meeting room with a simple hack, so that Mr. Stark could not rush through the presentation, as he is want to. You smile and continue your tasks. You wanted to make sure that Mr. Stark was impressed enough to work with your boss so you did everything you could. You were busy, overriding the Stark computer that was trying to decipher the code you used to hack into the meeting room computer and take back control.  
“Alright, alright.” Mr. Stark says. “You are making this so boring.” He rolls his eyes, pointing to your boss. “So yes. Yes, to whatever it is you are asking.” He waves his hands trying to make the presentation vanish. He gets a disturbed look on his face as the presentation stays before he looks to you. “You,” he says pointing at you. “This…. you?” he waves his hand at the room. You only smile as your boss gives you an angry glare. “Cheeky.” He smiles, winking at you. he had pulled out his phone as he looked to you and was typing on it. He broke your code in less than a second while talking to you. He waves his hand once again, the images vanish and he turns to leave the room. Mr. Richard gives you another angry look once Mr. Stark was out of the room.  
“What the hell was that!” Mr. Richards grumps at you.  
“Oh and Charles. If wasn’t for her, you wouldn’t have even gotten this meeting. So play nice.” Mr. Stark says leaning back into the room he smirks, winks at you, and leaves.  
“You got what you wanted, Mr. Richards.” You sass to your dumbfounded boss. “Weren’t you paying attention?” you say with sarcasm. “Sir.” You smile.  
Mr. Richards looks grumpy for a moment more before he smiles and claps his hands, happy now that he would be getting the resources he was looking for.


	2. Reluctant Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Reader is a Personal Assistant to a CEO of Hospitality Inc. In New York City. With a Master’s degree in computer science, a Bachelor’s in Hospitality, With minor studies in Psychology from Stanford. When hired with Mr. Richards he also sent you to a very prestigious Butler school, in order for you to serve him better. Your father was a General in the Army. You trained under him unofficially, as your mother didn’t want you to join the services. You have an older brother, a Navy Seal. You are currently in Japan when an office building you are in is attacked by Terrorists after someone or something in the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Marvel Universe: Set After The Avengers: after that attack New York. Before Iron Man 3.

You are currently in Japan, in a meeting that is lasting longer than needed as there is huge language barrier between your boss and the negotiating team surrounding you. You are beyond bored as Mr. Richards asks again what was said.  
“The contract states…” you begin, for the fourth time.

Suddenly there is a loud crash outside the meeting room. Several men dressed in tactical gear burst through the door aiming rifles at everyone. The room erupts in chaos, the business men and their secretaries scream. The terrorist begin screaming at you all in a what sounds like German, possibly. The commandos nearest you, grabs you by the shoulder, lifting you out of your chair and shoves you against the far wall. All of the women and some of the men are screaming as several more terrorists begin manhandling them, shoving them towards the far wall with you. Keeping your head, carefully you maneuver to be close to your boss, trying to shield him from the terrorists. Some of the other businessmen are doing that for the other women in the room.  
Mercenaries, you think looking at the men, they are bickering between themselves. Being an Army brat, your father was a General and your brother is currently in the Navy, you have a pretty good idea what is going to happen. They will line you all up against the wall and you will be lambs at the slaughter. This is not the first attack of this kind, there have been attacks more and more frequently. There is something or someone in the building these terrorists want. You are just collateral damage.  
Your father taught you never to submit. You did not join the services at your mother’s insistence. You were the only girl in the family. That didn’t stop you from training. Between your father’s drills and having taken Martial Arts since you could walk, you knew you had to try to do something. There is another loud sound and the building shudders. The mercenaries are distracted, you reach out to your boss and shove him, telling him to run. Turning to the nearest mercenary you strike out to punch him in the face. Just as you do; the glass windows lining the side of the meeting room shatter inwards towards you. The room and all its occupants are showered with glass as Iron Man hovers outside the building. You begin ushering all your fellows out of the room as the commandos have turned and are firing at Iron Man. You are the last one to leave. Standing to wave an all clear at Mr. Stark as you ducked out of the room. In the hallway you find the group of people hovering by the nearest stairwell. As reach them and begin to ask why they haven’t started down you hear gunfire below, in the stairwell. You look at the faces around you. All of them frightened, glass shards in their hair and covering their clothes, some with tiny cuts or tear stained faces, they all look to you for direction. You look at your boss; he gives you a very sad look before looking away, afraid. Swallowing down another lump of fear, having it join the giant ball in your stomach, you close your eyes. You have to try to get these people out of here.  
You look back to the meeting room you just left, you can still hear gunfire. One of the commandos backs out of the door still shooting into the room. You watch as an arrow hits him in the chest, piercing his armor and he falls; his gun flies halfway down the hall towards you. Fueled by adrenaline, fear, and desperation you scramble towards the rifle. As you stand inspecting the rifle as someone barrels through the meeting room doors running into you. Metal encased hands grab your arms, causing bruises as Iron Man catches you before you fall onto your back.  
“Whoa. Gotcha.” You hear him say as his face shield moves to reveal his face. You look into those sweet brown eyes to see he is asking if you are okay. Nodding you step back gaining your balance. 

“The North Stairwell is clear; think you can get them out of here?” He asks you glancing at the group of people behind you before looking into your eyes again. The way he looked at you gave you courage.  
“Yes, Sir.” you say with a weak smile.  
“That’s my girl.” He replies with a sweet smile, touching your cheek with a metallic finger, before flying off.  
Taking a deep breath, gathering your wits, you turn to the group behind you.  
“The North Stairwell.” You ask in Japanese. A young intern points down a hall to your left.  
“Follow me.” You sigh, shouldering the rifle you head down the hall.   
Just as Iron Man Told you, the north stairwell was clear. As you lead the way down, you met several other groups of people; adding them to your group as you made your way down the steps. Your meeting was on the 23rd floor, half way down you heard a door slam a few floors above you and shouting in German. You put a finger to your lips and motion for the group to continue down the stairs quietly hugging the wall.  
“You don’t have to do this.” Your boss whispers to you as he passes you, a sad look on his face. You had been in the lead; you were now standing still letting the others go around you.  
“Get them out safe.” You give him a reassuring smile and grasp his arm for a second then nod to the rifle over your shoulder before urging him onward. As the last person passes you, a young frightened secretary, you take the rifle off your shoulder. The group pauses on the next landing to look back at you. You wave them to keep going. When they are three flights down; taking a deep breath, you lean over the railing to look up. Five floors above you are 8 mercenaries, two huddled against the wall one looks to be hurt, all of them arguing. You look down to see the group rushing down the stairs as quickly and quietly as they can. They have four more flights to reach the ground floor. Praying, you lean back looking up again.   
“Hey!” is shouted in German above you. You have been spotted. Looking up you see a mercenary is moving to aim his rifle at you. You lift your own rifle firing before you had time to aim up at the men above you with a Hail Mary. You didn’t register the pain until you hit the wall behind you. A searing agony tears through your left shoulder. Looking down you see blood leaking from a bullet wound.   
“Shit!” you exclaim as more bullets ricochet off the stairs and guide rail around you. Lifting the rifle once more you fire off the remaining ammo that you have up at the men, while trying to make a break for the steps. You feel a searing pain rip through your calf, causing you to stumble as you reach the steps. The rifle goes flying as you dive down the stairs. You plummet, tumbling roughly down two flights of stairs, earning you a possible cracked rib or two. Laying there panting you see the mercenaries as they are looking down at you. You hear a door slam against a wall below you and pray that the group of people reached the ground floor and made it out safe.  
“This is it.” you whisper as you see the mercenaries again lift their rifles towards you. You are lying flat on your back, facing up at them. You close your eyes. You feel another bullet tear through your left arm, you cry out in pain. Suddenly you sense someone standing over you and you hear the sound of bullets striking metal. Opening your eyes there is man in blue armor standing over you, protecting both of you with a shield.   
“Miss, can you move?” he asks looking down at you. It takes a moment for you to register his words. Then you attempt to sit up, rolling to your side gasping in pain the movement caused. You crawl over towards the wall, tears streaming down your face, to under the landing above you shaking your head no, you look up at him.  
“It’s okay, give me just a moment.” He replies politely, jumping to the landing above you. He tosses his shield up into one of the mercenaries aiming at you. The man cries out in pain, you hear a clatter as his rifle lands next to you. You see the man in blue is fighting five of the men, the two remaining are scrambling, one raises his rifle to fire at the man in blue’s back. In a last ditch effort, you pick up the rifle with your good arm and aim, as to not hit the man in blue, taking out the two men before they can shoot the man in blue.

You lay back onto the cold floor, tears in your eyes, your body feeling like it is on fire. You stare at the ceiling, panting for what feels like hours. The blood weeping from your shoulder, leg and arm, all you want to do is close your eyes, sleep. Your vision starts to go black around the edges as you lay there, the cold of the floor seeping into you.  
“Hey, stay with me now.” A gentle voice says. You blink focusing, into a pair of deep blue eyes.  
“There you are.” He says with a smile. You hear a rumbling and the ground beneath you quakes. He looks around and shakes his head.  
“I’m going to pick you up, is that okay, Miss?” he asks.  
“It’s gonna hurt.” You mumble taking as deep a breath as you can; you nod and close your eyes tight.  
He was swift and gentle; the pain was excruciating. You fight not to cry out as tears run down your face; you look up at him when he steadies, holding you as if you weight nothing. He looks at you, pain in his own eyes that you are suffering.   
The building shakes again. “Captain, it's gonna go, get the hell outta there!” a tinny voice sounds from the man's helmet.  
“Are the others safe?” You whisper as he looks to you again and begins to move.   
He looks down at you a grim look on his face, he begins running down the stars.   
“you have fifteen seconds.” The tinny voice says.  
He looks down at you.  
“Do what you have to.” You say and tuck yourself into him as much as you can. There is a jolting crash and you feel the wind whipping around you. You cry out in pain as he lands on his feet, jarring you, and begins running. There is thundering noise as you are engulfed in dust as debris fly all around you.   
In what was probably like a scene from and action movie, the man in blue armor emerges from the dust cloud carrying you in his arms. He carries you two blocks to a waiting emergency vehicle.  
“You are going to be okay, Mam.” He says laying you onto a stretcher.  
You look over as Iron Man, minus the face shield, walks up behind him. “That was a close one, Cap.” He says clapping a hand on the man’s shoulder, as he looks down at you. Recognition in his features. The medical team has already swarmed about you, someone slips an oxygen mask on you, you feel a stab of a needle in your right arm.   
You see your boss, Mr. Richards rushing over behind the other two men. You sit up at seeing him, pulling off the oxygen mask. “Mr. Richards!” you call out pushing the medics out of the way.  
“Whoa there, Miss.” The Captain puts a gentle restraining hand on your right shoulder.  
“Lay back down, Darlin.” Mr. Stark says also reaching out to restrain you.  
“Everyone made it out safe?” you ask looking up at Tony studying his face for any lies.  
“Yes.” He smiles at you. “Yes, they did, now lay back down.” Tony says as the Captain gently pushes you back down.  
“Everyone is safe, thanks to you.” The Captain smiles at you patting your good leg as the medical team once again surround you.   
“Who is she?” you hear the Captain ask Tony, as the medics wheel you away.  
“That’s Y/N. Y/F/N Y/L/N. Sh-she’s my assistant.” You hear Mr. Richards reply.


	3. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks ago you helped 30 people escape a building that was under the attack of terrorist, while the Avengers eliminated the threat. You were here in the process and saved by Captain America. You meet Tony and Co. on the street, they invite you to lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Marvel Universe: Set After The Avengers: after that attack New York. Before Iron Man 3. Two weeks after Chapter 2.

Two weeks later you are standing next to your boss in the large conference room at Mr. Richards office. Your left arm is in a sling; you are leaning on a cane in your right hand. You were here for moral support. He was retiring. He spoke to you last week about it, terminating your employment. At the moment you were okay with that, considering everything.   
After the recent events, he decided he wanted to spend more time with his grandkids. You were employed by Mr. Richards himself and not the hospitality company. You were offered a position with Hospitality Corp. you had graciously declined. You had enough saved that you would be okay for a while. Smiling at your boss, now former boss, after the meeting you begin to walk towards the exit. You didn’t have anything personal in the offices here, someone else could sit down and take over your desk right away.  
You step outside the building, carefully hobbling down the steps. You reach sidewalk only to have someone bump into you. “Whoa!” a familiar voice says, “Gotcha.” Strong arms catch you before you fall. “Are you okay.” He says as you look up into those familiar brown eyes.  
“Mr. Stark. We really should stop meeting like this.” You say with a straight face, full of sarcasm.  
“Ms. Y/L/N!” he smiles brightly looking at you. “Please call me, Tony.”  
“Mr. Uh... Tony, Sir…” you stammer, dazzled by his attention.  
“Where are you heading off to? Lunch? Coffee? Do you need lift?” Tony asks. “You need a lift.” He smiles turning to the people he was walking with.  
“I... um... Mr. Stark, Tony.” You begin “Its okay Sir, I’m alright. I can get a cab just fine, um, Sir.” You say looking down. Tony still has one hand on your good arm.  
“We were just heading to lunch; would you care to join us?” Tony pleads moving to your side placing his hand on your lower back helping you keep steady as if he somehow knew that you were having trouble. You feel the heat from him wrapping around you as he holds you close.  
It had only been two weeks and today was the first day you had spent so much on your feet. You were dressed professionally in a pencil skirt, blouse, jacket and heels, as always. Your leg was throbbing, you had intended on catching a cab, kicking off your shoes and going home to rest.  
“It would be a pleasure, if you joined us, Mam.” Another familiar voice said behind you. Looking over your shoulder to see the man who rescued you. You smile as your eyes lock with his.  
“Hi, uh…” you stammer unsure how to address him.  
“Steve” he replies.  
“Steve.” You say softly, blushing a smile.  
“Looks like someone has a crush.” Tony teases smiling down at you, he winks making you blush more.  
“I really shouldn’t” you say looking down. “I’m honored.” You say looking up at him and over at the other members of the group. You realize each one is and Avenger. Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, and Dr. Banner are all looking at you. “I… uh… You all must have…” you sigh lamely. Wincing as you shift your feet, then leaning into Tony. “I really should get off my feet.” You finally say ashamed at your weakness.  
“We will get at cab, a cab sounds like a good idea, doesn’t it guys.” Tony says stepping away from you to wave for a cab.  
You stumble, off balance without him to steady you.  
“You’re okay.” A gentle male voice says as hands reach out and stead you.  
“oh, Th-thank you, Mr. Barton.” You stammer. He smiles at you letting you go as he feels you have your balance.  
“Here we go, Oh!” Tony exclaims from the curb as he sees Clint releasing you.  
“Y/N?” Tony asks as your turn and step towards him. “I’m okay now.” You reply.  
What you didn’t see behind you was both Barton and Steve ready to grasp you if you teetered in anyway. “It’s gonna be a tight fit.” Tony says, taking your arm gently.   
You carefully climb into the back of the Taxi, there are two rows of seats and even if someone sits on the front passenger seat there is not enough room. Tony slides in next to you as Natasha climbs in the front seat next to the driver. Steve was the last and still standing outside the cab as the others found a seat. “Oh, looks like Cap doesn’t get a seat.” Tony says shaking his head. “looks like your walking buddy.” Tony teases him with a fake frown on his face   
“I-I can sit on someone’s lap?” you volunteer looking at Captain Rogers.  
“Oh, look at the lady, being all nice.” Tony say putting his hands on your waist to help you onto his lap. “Definitely has a crush.” He teases. He lifts you with ease. Once you are settled in Tony’s lap, Steve climbs in and shuts the door. Tony gives the location of where they were headed to the driver.  
“So, you are the one who saved Steve’s ass.” Natasha says from the front seat, turning to look at you.  
“I... uh... He saved me.” You say looking at her confused.  
“I saw you shoot those two men, one had gun aimed right at the Captain’s back.” Barton says plainly.   
You look at Barton, then Steve, and back to Natasha unsure what to say.  
The cab hits a pothole, bouncing you in Tony’s lap. You tense, and hiss in pain as it jars your shoulder while you try not to land to hard onto Tony.  
“Relax, Sweetheart. Its alright.” Tony says in your ear, pulling you to lean against him. Barton chuckles at your blush. You can feel the reactor pressing into your back, Tony’s hard muscles shift under you.  
“The things I do for you.” You sigh looking straight at Steve, shaking your head with a smile. Natasha, Barton and Tony laugh while Steve looks offended then blushes.  
“She has a sense of humor.” Tony gloats, “I knew I liked you.” He says over your shoulder.  
You arrive at the dining destination, a little café. As everyone climbs out of the van, you find Steve is waiting to assist you out of the vehicle.  
“Thank you.” You smile taking his hand as you step out of the cab with your good leg. As you go to step on your left leg it gives out. “Gha!” hiss in pain as Steve catches you.  
Before you can blink he sweeps you up into his arms. For such a strong man, his touch is soft and gentle. He carries you over to the curb only moving to set you down as you state, “I think I can get it from here.” slightly embarrassed. Steve gently sets you on your feet, making sure you have your balance before letting you go. By this time, Tony has paid the taxi and enters the café; the group of you are seated immediately. You are sandwiched between Tony and Natasha. Captain Rogers across from Nat, Barton was across from you, Dr. Banner was across from Tony.  
After drinks were ordered proper introductions were made, everyone appeared interested and pleased to meet you.  
“So, you got all those people out, even helping our Captain here, all in heels?” Clint asked you candidly after the waitress had taken everyone’s order, leaning in very interested in your answer.  
“A proper Assistant always looks professional.” You state matter of factly. “Heels are part of the outfit.” You say, a half smile on your face. Leaning over conspiringly, “I can even run in them.” you wink at Barton.  
“You really shouldn’t be wearing them, now.” Dr. Banner said softly. “They are more likely causing more damage than good.” Looking at you with concern. You could only imagine what,  
“I was coming for a very important meeting with my boss.” You say sadly. “My former boss.”  
“Does that mean you are on the market?” Tony asks eagerly.  
“Um, not right away.” You look at him. “I think I need a little bit of time.” You attempt to shrug.  
“Oh, yes, that is very understandable.” Tony agrees, a greedy glint in his eye.  
The meal arrives, the conversation flows. You find that you get along very well with Natasha. Clint, it seemed to have appointed himself your big brother. Tony exaggeratedly flirts with you. Captain Rogers is perfectly polite and sweet. Dr. Banner was the only quiet one at the meal. You were able to laugh and joke with everyone even drawing the Dr. into a conversation.  
“You alright, Y/N?” Dr. Banner asks quietly. You were beginning to feel a little dizzy. You had not done as much as you had today since your injuries.  
“Yes, just a little dizzy is all. I think I may have overdone it today.” You smile at him weakly.  
Everyone had heard the exchange and immediately wrap up the meal. Steve carrying you out of the café much to your embarrassment, after you almost passed out standing. Tony and Dr. Banner agreed with him so you had no say in the matter. You were cradled in Steve’s lap this time on the way to your apartment. You felt safe in Steve’s arms, safer than you had in the last two weeks. You wanted nothing more than to sink back into his embrace, to lose yourself forever. That was before Tony confiscated your shoes.  
“You should not be wearing these.” He taunts holding your heels in his hand away from you.  
“Tony, give them back.” You say reaching for them in a feeble attempt.  
“No, you are not setting one foot down. We will make sure you are safe, tucked into bed.” He admonished.  
“Ha.” You chuckle softly leaning back into Steve, allowing his warmth to envelope you. “You will be so disappointed.” You look at Tony leaning on Steve’s shoulder.  
It took longer to get to your apartment as you lived on the far side of Brooklyn. The streets were busy and crowded.  
“You live here?!” Stark says indignant, looking around at the neighborhood, noting the rundown look. “You worked for Charles Richard’s and live here?” Tony shakes his head. “I suspected he didn’t pay you enough.” Tony groused. “You are not...”  
“No Tony.” You say looking at him fiercely. “This is my home.” I need to be here, you plead to him with a look. Despite how safe you felt in Steve’s arms, you knew it wouldn’t last. You needed to move on, heal. You had nightmares, the fact that you knew you killed someone, even in self-defense haunted you.  
“You want us to hang around here Boss.” Clint asks Tony, looking at the dubious surroundings when the cab came to a stop.  
“Please don’t do it for my sake. I’ve lived here 10 years.” They all look at you surprised. “I’ll be fine.” You reassure him.  
Steve had no difficulties getting out of the cab with you in his arms. Tony stepped out sending the cab along to Stark Tower for the others as he and Steve enter your building.  
Using your keys, Tony steps into your tiny apartment. It’s very tidy, it’s not like you spent much time there as you were constantly keeping up with Mr. Richards. There is Futon, a blanket is folded with a pillow at one end, in the center of the living room with an old tube T.V. on a rickety looking table. A small table is on the far side of the futon. A tiny open kitchen is to the right with a small dining table, the bathroom is to the left. Behind the Futon against the wall was a large wooden wardrobe cabinet.  
Tony stands in shock as Steve sets you down on the Futon.  
“Thank you Steve.” You smile up at him, reaching to caress his cheek.  
“My pleasure, Mam.” He says with a smile. “You sure you will be okay here?”  
“Yes, really. I’m probably gonna take a nap.” You look up at him.  
“This… This…” Tony mutters. “This is unacceptable.” He shakes his head looking around in complete shock.  
“Tony.” You state firmly. “It’s not your choice.” You say flatly in the ‘Mom voice’ you use on the neighborhood kids. ‘Please, I have to get on with my life.’ You think. “This is my home. I know it’s not to your liking…” you look at him, pleading for him to understand. When you see he doesn’t get it. “Thank you, Mr. Stark, for a lovely lunch.” You say cordially, your tone a touch cold. “I appreciate the honor you have given me.” You say with a finality in a tone you knew Tony would understand. Yes, you just had a meal with the Avengers, but that’s all it was. One meal. They had the world to save, you have to get back to your simple life.  
“Thank you.” You say softer looking at Steve. “Thank you both, for all you’ve done. I’ll be alright.” You smile up at them.  
“Are you sure?” Tony looks at you sincerely. You nod to him with a sad smile.  
“Let’s go Tony.” Steve says clapping a hand on his shoulder and practically dragging him out of the apartment.  
“You know. I grew up around here, it’s not so bad.” You hear Steve say as the door to your apartment closes.


	4. On The Job Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader was Personal Assistant to a CEO in New York. Six Months ago you helped 30 people escape a building that was under the attack of terrorist, while the Avengers eliminated the threat. You were then saved by Captain America. After your boss decided to retire you bumped into the Avengers team and had lunch with them. Now it’s time to find a new job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Marvel Universe: Shortly after Iron Man 3.

It’s been six months since that lunch with the Avengers. Six long grueling months of therapy, both mental and physical. You were finally feeling healed. Probably in better shape physically than you were before everything happened. You had not exchanged a single word with any of the team since that day. It was, as if, when Captain Rogers and Mr. Stark walked out of your apartment, they walked out of your life. And you were okay with that.   
“Today was the day” You though. You were ready to get back out there and find a job. Before you had left the apartment this morning you posted your profile on LinkedIn, looking for a new position. Returning to your apartment after running errands, you find a large white envelope on your kitchen table marked Stark Enterprises. Shook your head. Leave it to Tony to “break in” to your apartment. He probably has a few scathing remarks about your lack of security and décor. You put your groceries away before touching the envelope. Sure enough under the envelope is a note. “You really should invest in better security; it was all of two seconds for me to get in. ~T.” You laugh.   
“I’ll get right on that Tony.” You scoff. Part of the reason you were going job hunting was that your savings were getting low. In another month you would have a new address. Out on the street.  
“Let’s see what you left for me, Mr. Stark.” You sigh. You automatically went back to formal titles, rather than think of them with the more familiar names. Partially out of habit, honestly though, you didn’t really know them all that well. One lunch didn’t make you friends, you thought.   
You open the envelope to a thin, sleek, black tablet. Upon activating the tablet, a proposal pops on the screen.   
“Feeling sorry for me, Mr. Stark.” You say out loud to the room as you read the job offer. “On the contrary, Ms. Y/L/N. This is a serious offer.” As computerized voice says from the tablet. “Geezus!” you exclaim almost dropping the tablet. “Spying on me too, is it?” you chuckle looking at the tablet. “No, mam, I am Jarvis.” It begins.  
“Ah, yeah. Mr. Stark’s computerized Personal Assistant, why would he need me if he has you? You can do thing 10 times faster than me.” You shrug looking at the tablet.  
“You wouldn’t be just working for Mr. Stark, Ms. Y/L/N but all of the Avengers. I work only for Mr. Stark. He also says some things need a more personal touch.” The voice sounds almost sad.   
“Don’t worry Jarvis. He needs you a lot more than he needs me.” You sigh. Now you are comforting a computer? Shaking your head, you look back to the tablet, reading over the job offer and the contract. It was very apparent that Mr. Stark was confident you would accept his offer. You occasionally asked Jarvis questions that he was more than happy to answer. After two hours combing through the contract you were on the last paragraph. “I will be required to live at the Tower?!” You ask incredulously. looking around at your tiny space apartment as Jarvis answers your rhetorical question. “You may be needed day or night; it would be better if you were closer.” Jarvis started to explain. “It would be so much safer too.” You hear Mr. Starks voice through the tablet as his face fills the screen.  
“So, you are Spying on me.” You reply.   
“No, I… ah... was checking with Jarvis to see if you had gotten the package.” He stammers.   
“Can I bring my wardrobe closet to the tower?” you ask.  
He makes a face and sighs dramatically. “That’s fine, but nothing else. You aren’t really attached to that futon thing, are you?”   
“No, I’m not.” You laugh.   
“Good, I have a much more comfortable bed for you.” He begins to ramble about how he will have your suite decorated.   
“Mr. Stark? Mr. Stark…” you sigh. “Tony.” You say his name in your “Mom voice” to get him to quiet.   
“I am perfectly capable of decorating my own suite.” You say.  
“So, is that a yes? It’s a yes. Ms. Y/F/N Y/L/N?” He says your name as a question.   
“You babble when your nervous.” You state a smile growing on your lips.  
Mr. Stark stops mid-word and looks at you, making you giggle.   
“That type of accusation, will cease when you are under my employ, Y/N.” Mr. Stark says indignantly with a wink.   
“I will have someone over tomorrow to move your wardrobe, would you like to join us for dinner?” Mr. Stark asks, reassured that you are agreeing to the position.   
“I haven’t said yes, yet Mr. Stark.” You say trying to hide a smile.   
Mr. Stark looks past the camera he is looking at to talk you; he gives an almost imperceptible nod.  
“We could really use your assistance.” A different voice says as the camera turns and a pair of blue eyes meet yours. “As Jarvis pointed out, he only works for Tony.” Captain Rogers looks at you with sad puppy dog eyes.   
“Captain, I didn’t think you would stoop to his level.” You say teasingly. “begging doesn’t suit you.” You smile, looking at the Captain longer than you should. He looks at you speechless.   
“I have only one more condition, Mr. Stark.” You wink at Captain Rogers. Mr. Stark moves so that you can see both men on the screen. “Yes. Ms. Y/L/N?” He says almost vibrating with excitement.   
“In the Job description, it says that I am to keep you accountable. Do I have permission to do whatever it takes to keep you in line?” you ask earnestly. “I mean all of you, just like the contract says, especially you. Mr. Stark.” You pause. “There will be no repercussions. I will do whatever it takes.” You say making eye contact with Mr. Stark.   
He hesitates a moment, you can almost see the gears turning in his head. “Within reason.” He responds.  
“whatever the situation calls for.” You reply.  
“Within reason.” Mr. Stark nods.   
You look him in the eye sternly then smile. “Then I accept.” Tony does a little victory dance. Until Steve looks over at him,   
“Shall I amend the contract, Sir.” Jarvis asks.   
“Yeah, sure, whatever.” Mr. Stark says “Oh and add that she must call me, Tony. Mr. Stark was my father.” He grumbles.   
“Mr.Sta..”   
“Ah-ha. It’s in the contract.” Tony says interrupting you, mockingly giving you the evil eye.   
You huff. “Tony. There will be times where it is appropriate and required that I address you as Mr. Stark. I will not allow you to remove all terms of respect, just because Mr. Stark. was your father.”   
Captain Rogers smiles, putting his hand up to cover his laugh as, Tony, gives you a dirty look.   
“She is already doing her job.” You hear another voice strained with laugher in the background and then the sound of several people laughing.   
“I will address you, as you ask, only if the situation does not demand otherwise. That goes for you to Mr. Barton.” You say still trying to be stern. You hear a choked cough, and more laughter.   
Tony looks over at where you assume Mr. Barton is standing. Tony then chuckles and smiles. You can only guess the face Clint made.  
“Very well.” Tony waves his hand.   
You lean over the tablet to the sign the contract.  
“You may regret this, Tony.” You recognize Dr. Banner’s voice followed by louder laughter.   
“About time there was another woman here.” Natasha quips.   
“Welcome aboard, Miss Y/L/N.” Capitan Rogers says dazzling you with a smile.   
“Thank you, Captain.” You smile softly at him. “If you will excuse me, I do have a few things to arrange here. I’ll be at the Tower first thing in the morning, if that is alright with you.” You ask.

“That sounds good, Miss Y/L/N. See you then.” Captain Rogers says with a soft smile.   
“See ya then, Capt'n.” You say giving him a genuine smile. “Mr. Stark.” You nod reaching for the disconnect button. You power down the tablet so that Mr. Stark… Tony, cannot spy on you more.   
You spend the rest of the afternoon tidying up the apartment, the cook yourself dinner.   
You offer the rest of your groceries to your elderly neighbor. And box up the few essentials not inside the wardrobe making sure there is nothing else you want to bring to with you to the Tower. You look around realizing you had very little in your apartment. Your wardrobe was the only thing you valued as it was your grandmothers. That night you laid down on the lumpy futon for the last time with a sigh. What have you gotten yourself into?   
The next morning you rise, dress professionally. Slipping on your shoes as several men arrived to move your large wardrobe cabinet. You left the men to work, heading down stairs to catch a cab to her new home at the Tower.   
Half way across town, you look out ahead of you as you feel the earth quake beneath the cab. A shadow falls over the street as you look to see a helicopter falling from the sky towards the line of cars that have stopped. Your cab the first in line. “Seriously?!” you think.   
The cab driver has already climbed out of the cab and begins running back in the direction you just came from. You scramble out of the cab, standing to watch as the helicopter crashes and explodes upon impact in the street ahead of you. People are running past you from the nearby buildings, away from the flames, screaming. There is another rumble, you hear a loud growl and a large vehicle flies towards you, rolling down the street past the burning helicopter. Metal wraps around you with bruising force, knocking the breath out of you. You open your eyes finding yourself flying cradled in the arms of Iron Man.   
“Mr. Stark.” You grunt wrapping your arms around his neck so that he can land with you.   
“For once I am glad to have you run into me, Mr.… Tony.” You say as your feet touch the ground. You look around to see that he has deposited you on the street a few blocks from the Avengers Tower.   
He nods, salutes you and flies off.   
You look around, there is no one on the street, you decide to head towards the tower, the fighting seems to be a few blocks away. You reach the Tower and head into the lobby as you see more helicopters flying closer.  
“Ms. Y/F/N/ Y/L/N” A secretary greets you in the lobby, as soon as you are inside the building. “Mr. Stark left these for you.” she says handing you a small brief case. She looks frightened, with what is going on outside and what happened with the last attack on New York, you didn’t blame her.   
“Thank you.” You reply taking the case and walking to the desk to open it. Inside there is a tiny earpiece. Next to it is an ornate Colt 1911 pistol with a holster to carry the gun in with an envelope on top. “Really?” you ask picking up the pistol. You open the envelope to a note written in neat script. “Y/N, for your protection. ~ Steve.” This was your father’s favorite gun standard military issue until the 90’s. Somehow Steve knew it would have meaning to you. You were very familiar with this weapon. You shiver with a foreboding feeling.   
“Remind me to thank him.” You say aloud, sarcastically, as you slide the holster into the waist band of your skirt.   
Picking up the earpiece you place in into your ear to hear Barton calling out locations.   
“There is large team heading for the Tower, repeat there is a team of guerrilla fighters heading straight for the Tower.” Barton says   
“Y/N! Get to the safe room. Now!” you hear Tony command.  
You look at the receptionist. “Is there a safe place to hide around here?” you ask. The girl pales, nodding at you while looking over your shoulder.   
“Y/N?!” you hear Captain Rogers say in your ear. “Where is she?!”   
“I dropped her a few blocks from the Tower.” Tony replies. “I thought it was safe!” Tony whines. “Her earpiece was activated; she is in the Tower.” Tony reports to the Captain.   
“Y/N, do you hear me?” “Get to the safe room!” Captain Rogers and Tony yell at the same time.  
You hear glass breaking behind you as your back was to the doors. You duck, picking up the gun from the case in front of you.   
“Too late, Boss.” You sigh.  
Without a thought, you spin to face a team of 12 men in black armor.   
“Seriously?!” You say aloud as the 12 men raise their weapons at you. “What the Hades have you gotten yourself into this time, Y/N.” You say aloud to yourself as you dive behind the nearest desk as the men begin firing. You hide your head until the gunfire stops. You look over behind the desk to see the face of a very pale secretary. You place your fingers to your lips, motioning for her to stay put and say quiet.   
“It’s a good thing the desks are bullet proof.” You say quietly, trying to let them know you are okay. You listened as the whole team plan an attack and rescue of you at the Tower.   
“People. I am one person. It’s alright…” you say aloud when Captain Rogers stops barking orders. “what the hell do these men want?” you wonder aloud.  
“You are important, Y/N.” Barton replies.   
“Y/N, stay where you are.” You hear Tony tell you.   
“I am almost there.” You hear Captain Rogers say, then you hear him grunt. You can hear panting and grunting as the team fight with whatever they are dealing with.   
“Mr. Stark they are attempting to override the security codes.” Jarvis says through the earpiece.   
“Well, don’t let them.” You and Tony say at the same time.   
“I am afraid they have given me a Virus, Sir.” Jarvis says sadly.  
“They are still in the lobby.” You say crawling to look around where they might be. You spot three men with notebook computers at a desk with an intact Stark computer. “Um… Three men are at a computer terminal on the, uh... East side of the lobby.” You whisper.   
“Oh Shit!” You hear someone exclaim through the earpiece, and there is a loud explosion outside the building. You cringe as silence radiates over the earpiece. Then someone groans. You close your eyes and say a silent prayer.   
“Th-they are almost through.” Jarvis says disjointedly.   
“Shit!” you exclaim.   
Cringing ‘This is stupid, Y/N.’ you think to yourself as to crawl from your hiding place, away from the poor secretary; closer to the three men hacking into the Stark computers. You take aim with the pistol and shoot one guy in the neck and another in the face before several men surrounding them open fire at you.  
“Geeze Louise!” You exclaim diving behind a sofa for cover as you feel a burning pain tear through your body as several bullets hit you. “I got two.” You whisper as you lay there cowering; as glass shatters around you. There are still eight men out there, you have maybe four bullets left in your gun and you are hurt. You close your eyes saying a silent prayer.   
The sofa you are hiding behind is knocked over and you hear the men in the room shouting. Looking about the room; it seems as if things are happening in slow motion. Iron Man is fighting with what looks to be a large robot out on the street. Barton and Natasha are back to back fighting three men. Captain Rogers was closest to you; He was in a fist fight with a man, having dropped his shield somewhere. You watch as the man who was hacking the computer stands, pulling a pistol he aims at the back of Captain Rogers. Without thinking you raise your gun and shoot the man in the neck, he drops like a stone. Glancing again around the room, the robot Iron Man is fighting stops moving, Nat and Barton have subdued their attackers. Captain Rogers has also knocked out his opponent. You lay back onto the floor closing your eyes.   
“Ms. Y/L/N, we should really stop meeting like this.” Captain Rogers crouching down over you when you open your eyes. “Mam?” he nods asking wordlessly if he can pick you up. He gently picks you up. You lean into his warmth.   
“Good to see you too, Steve.” You say softly as everything goes dark.   
____  
You wake slowly, pain radiating from your right shoulder and hip. You lay quietly until memories of the day’s events surface. There are no sounds around you, giving you the impression you are not in a hospital.   
“Y/N, you’re awake.” You hear Dr. Banners soft voice. “How are you feeling?” He ask as you open your eyes.   
“Hurts.” You croak. He holds up a glass of water to your lips. “Thank you.” you respond after taking a sip.  
Dr. Banner gives you a soft smile.   
“There she is! How is the patient Doc?” you hear Tony’s voice echo in the room.  
“I won’t let them stay long, you need your rest.” Dr. Banner says quietly to you before turning and stepping away.   
“There is our brave girl.” Tony says stepping to your bedside. “You gave us quite a scare there.” He smiles at you. “Cap here was beside himself, I thought he was going to pace a hole in the floor there for a while.” He babbles, clapping Captain Rogers on the shoulder. “You’re in good hands.” Tony babbles on. “You will be up and moving in no time.” He continues.   
“Tony,” you pause for him to stop talking, “You’re babbling.” You say to him with a smile, not taking your eyes off of Captain Rogers.   
“Ah, Well so I am.” He replies as he looks at you then at Captain Rogers then back to you. “I… uh... will leave you to it.” Tony says patting Steve on the shoulder and turning to leave the room.   
“Hi.” You say to Steve.  
“That was a fool move, you did back there.” Trying to look stern with concern in his eyes.   
“I’m sorry, Sir.” You automatically respond as you would your father. “Won’t happen again, Sir.”   
Steve tenses, then relaxes as he realized he was treating you like a solider.   
“I’m sorry, Y/N.” his soft blue eyes searching your face. “I… Just…” he sighs.   
“Steve. I just couldn’t sit by and do nothing. My father didn’t raise me that way.”   
“General Y/L/N. I read about him.” Steve says thoughtfully.   
“So, did they get anything?” you ask.   
“No, the files they were after are safe.”   
“Then I did my job.”   
“You risked your life, Y/N…” Steve pauses, at a loss for words.   
“At least you didn’t ask, ‘for what?’ My father would have. He’d be reading me the riot act, just as you started to.”   
“I’m glad you are going to be okay.” Steve says softly. “No doubt you will reconsider your position with us.” He says softly.  
“I just thought it was on the job training.” You reply sarcastically.   
Before he can reply Natasha and Clint come into the room cheerfully greeting you.   
“There is our kick Ass P.A.!” Nat says looking down at you.   
“I saw what you did there.” Clint says glancing at Captain Rogers and back at you with a wink. You knew he meant when you shot the guy before he shot the Captain, again.   
“The things I do for you.” You say teasingly to Captain Rogers causing Clint to bark out a laugh.   
“That’s enough.” You hear Dr. Banner say behind them. “Y/N needs to rest. You can all socialize another day.”   
Clint and Natasha look over at Dr. Banner and down at you. Nat touches your hand with a smile before walking away. Clint winks as Dr. Banner shoos him away.  
Steve turns to leave; you reach for his wrist. “Can you stay?” You look up at Dr. Banner.  
Dr. Banner gives Steve a stern look before looking down at you. “You need to rest.” He says.   
“It’s alright. Y/N” Steve says to you. “Get some rest.” He smiles at you taking your hand.  
You nod and feel a slight burning sensation in your IV as Dr. Banner gives you some pain medication. You fall asleep before Steve lets go of your hand.


	5. Bodyguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader, Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, other non-cannon characters.   
> Summary: Reader is Personal Assistant to the Avengers. With most of the team away, you spend too much time with Tony. He even drags you on a date with Pepper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Marvel Universe: Sometime after Iron Man 3, sometime before The Avengers: Age of Ultron.

“DAMN IT Y/N!” You heard Tony roar through the lab as the power shuts down. “You’re Fired!” He slammed his hand on the table.  
“You need to shower, Tony.” You say aloud from the hall. “Ms. Potts will be here in an hour. You have a date, remember?”   
Tony growls as he storms down the hall to get ready for his date. “You’ll thank me later.” You call after him.   
You were going to have the tower all to yourself. Natasha and Steve were off doing things for S.H.I.E.L.D. Clint was off wherever it is he went to. You could reach him if needed. Dr. Banner was in some remote country providing medical help to those who needed it. Probably as a get away from Tony. This was the norm of late, you alone in the tower as Tony spent most of his time with Ms. Potts in California.   
You missed them, all of them. You missed girl time with Natasha. The late night talks with Dr. Banner, when you couldn’t sleep. You especially missed things with Steve. The movie nights, cuddling on the bed, talking about anything for hours, listening to him reminisce of years gone by. You loved to hear him talk about his youth, the time in the Army, and about Peggy. He introduced you to the music of the 40’s. you fell in love with it instantly. It was then you knew you loved him.  
When you admitted to him you had feelings for him, It became awkward and had left the next day for S.H.I.E.L.D. It hurt, his leaving. You understood, him having told you about Peggy, but it still hurt. Yeah, he was 95 years old, he didn’t act it, sure the hell didn’t look it. You had helped him acclimate some. You were constantly doing research for him. He trusted S.H.I.E.L.D, but didn’t always believe they were telling the whole truth. You were able to fill in some gaps. Mostly these days you were looking for music lists, movies, or books he asked you about.   
Tony finds you in the kitchen, he is dressed in a Tuxedo.   
“Looking sharp there, Tony.” You compliment him.   
“Why thank you, Ms. Y/L/N.” he says with a flourished bow. “What are your plans for the evening?”   
“A little of this, a little of that.” You reply noncommittally.  
“You know, you should really go out once and a while.” Tony says thoughtfully. “Hey! Why don’t you join us?” He says enthusiastically.   
“I don’t think Pepper would appreciate that.” You respond. “Oh, come on. It’s just some boring charity event.” He waves his hand. “You can help me liven up the joint.” He practically whines.   
“It would take me a lot longer than the time you have before I would be ready,” You tick off on a finger. “Ms. Potts would be upset if I spoiled the date.” you look to see him pouting and batting his eyes at you. “And you just fired me… again.” You reply.   
“Well, fine. You are un-fired. You look great. You can be my bodyguard.” He says flippantly. You were in your business suit yet from meetings earlier.  
“Since when does Iron Man need a bodyguard?” you snark. He looks at you dumbfounded. You have never before called him Iron Man. It surprised him.   
“Ms. Potts has arrived.” Jarvis announced. You wrinkle your nose at him.  
“Have fun, Tony.” You say turning back to the sink.   
You squeak in shock as you are lifted off your feet and carried fireman style towards the elevator.  
“Tony Stark!” You hear Mr. Potts call out as he enters the elevator with you over his shoulder.   
“You need a bodyguard.” Tony says to Ms. Potts as he sets you on your feet.   
“Here, I believe this is yours.” Tony says handing you your pistol. “Ready. We’re ready.” Tony nods as the elevator doors closed.   
Pepper tries to talk Tony out of having you present the whole ride down and on the walk to the car. Tony won’t have it. Tony hands you an earpiece in the car as if he planned this all along. You quietly accept everything Tony asks. You are after all things considered, his employee. You give Pepper an apologetic smile as you step out of the car, acting as the said bodyguard Tony insisted you be. It was good thing he has insisted on all your training. Tony steps out helping Pepper, he takes her arm as you follow.  
Ms. Potts had a speech to make. You went with her, despite Tony’s protest, to make sure she would be safe like a good bodyguard. Standing up on the stage you peer out into the audience. There is one person off to the back left of the room that catches your eye. The Blonde hair, and you would have recognized those blue eyes anywhere. He nods to you, looking forward; you follow his line of sight to see Natasha.   
Shit.” You say aloud.   
“Well this can’t be good.” Tony comments dryly. “You haven’t said a word all evening and when you do it’s a curse?”  
“Do you have access to a suit?” you ask Tony. “Um… No.” he says after a moment. “Er... Maybe?” You can see him shrug from your vantage. “Rogers and Nat are here.”   
“That doesn’t bode well.” Tony replies.   
“Maybe they just missed us.” You reply. “When they found on one home, maybe they came looking?” You reply coolly.   
“Ha!” Tony mocks.   
“Should I ask Ms. Potts…”  
“Let her go on as planned.” You hear Rogers in your ear.   
“Is this one of your sick twisted games, Cap.” Tony says angrily. “You are not risking her life…”  
“Nothing will happen to her Mr. Stark.” You reply. You had no idea what was going on, but you absolutely trusted Steve. “I will keep her safe.” You promise.   
Pepper did not have an earpiece, she refused in the car; at the moment you were thankful. You smile to her and take her notes from her hand, walking next to her as she steps onto the stage as the person announces her. You stand alert, handing her the notes as she giver her speech. Nothing happens while the two of you are on stage. You both join Tony back at the table without incident.   
“Come on. We are going.” Tony replies as soon as you reach him.   
“Wait, Tony!” Ms. Potts begins to protest.   
“Ms. Potts. Please don’t argue.” You say softly to her. She looks at you shocked. You have always been polite, usually siding with her on things with Tony. You were her Personal Assistant more and more as you were not really needed for the Avengers. She was shocked you had been so quiet this evening.   
She follows Tony and yourself out the door. Tony shoves the two of you into the car, turning back to go into the building.   
“Take them home.” He tells the driver. “Keep her safe.” He tells you.   
“Tony!” Pepper yells at him as the car drive away.   
“Need any assistance Cap?” you hear Tony say as your try to calm Ms. Potts. She pales as you explain what little you knew.   
“We have this Stark.” Steve says. “It might possibly be nothing.”   
“Alrighty, mind if I stick around?” Tony asks. Just as Tony finishes his words you hear gunshots in the earpiece, making you jump in your seat. Rogers begins giving orders.  
“What?!” Pepper asks you concerned.   
“It’s okay. Everything is okay.” You reply to her as you hear more gunshots.   
You escort Ms. Potts into the Tower and spend the evening trying to ignore the sounds of war in your ear without giving Pepper reason to worry. It doesn’t take long for them to wrap up whatever was going on.   
“You should not have allowed her in harm’s way, Rogers.” You hear Tony admonishing the Captain.   
“It needed to be done. We were following a lead.” Steve says in an angry voice. “Y/N can take care of herself.”   
“I mean Pepper! Er… and Y/N! They should not be put into situations like that!” Tony yells.   
“We are fine.” You say finally. “Ms. Potts is having a glass of wine on the roof.” You retreat as you see Tony’s approach. “Boss you have some explaining to do.” You say and remove your earpiece, stepping back inside the tower as Tony lands next to Ms. Potts. She begins animatedly arguing with Tony.   
 


	6. Casual Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Reader was Personal Assistant to the Avengers. Most of the team is easy to work for. Tony always gives you attitude. You are currently heading to a meeting with S.H.I.E.L.D. and Tony missed his flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Marvel Universe: Sometime after Iron Man 3, sometime before The Avengers: Age of Ultron.

Chapter 6: Casual Clothes.

“Y/N, you are too uptight.” Tony’s face fills the screen of your tablet as he is yelling at you. You have been with the team for four months. Four months dealing with Tony Stark. You either loved that man or hated him.   
“You always dress so proper, act so formal.” He scoffs. Tony scrutinizes you, his face going thoughtful for a second. “Do you even own a pair of jeans? T-shirts? All you wear are those damn heels…”  
“You are off the subject Mr. Stark.” You admonish him. He is supposed to be on his way to Washington D.C. you called him when you realized he wasn’t on the plane from California.  
“See, there you go again…” he starts off on a rant of how you call him Mr. Stark most of the time.   
“Tony.” You say in your ‘Mom voice’ that always gets his attention. “You are supposed to be on your way to Washington D.C.” You glare at him. “Now why have you missed your plane?” you demand.   
“Don’t get your knickers in a twist.” He glares at you. This isn’t the first conversation that you have had with him like this. You have butted heads quite a few times, but he always does as you ask. Pepper says your success rate of getting him to do things is 100 times better than her own.   
“HA! You don’t own a pair of jeans, sneakers, or any T-shirts!” Tony exclaims after picking up his phone. You knew he checked with Jarvis on your wardrobe. While there were no true cameras on in the Tower the A. I. was always present, everywhere.   
“Not that it is any of YOUR business, MR. STARK.” You huff. “but no, I don’t.” The most casual thing you owned was dress slacks and a plain silk blouse. You always had to dress professional in your life. ‘Why waste money on things you wouldn’t have the opportunity to wear.’ You think to yourself.   
“We need to get you some sneakers, Stat.” Tony says looking down at his phone.   
He was probably ordering you an entire new wardrobe. You sigh.   
“Tony. You have a meeting with S.H.I.E.L.D. in less than two hours. Get your arse in a suit. I expect you to be on the tarmac when we land. In D.C.” You tell him sternly.   
“I’ll have a pair of sneakers waiting for you, I expect you to put them on.” He says waving at you. “You’ll like them. Very comfy.” He says smiling, not looking up at you.  
“Very well, See you in an hour and half.” You sigh. “Sir.” you add smartly before disconnecting the call.   
It was you, Natasha and the pilot on the plane. The Captain was off on some assignment. Barton was going to meet you at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters. Natasha was somewhere in back of the plane checking on things.  
Alone, you looked down at the background on your tablet. It was a photo of you and the Captain. You were both laughing at something behind the camera. You were leaning slightly onto his shoulder. It was taken at the last of one of Tony’s parties.   
You wouldn’t admit it out loud to anyone, but you had a thing for the Captain. He was always a gentleman, chivalrous, and always so kind. Nat had a conversation with you the last time she was in town about him. You denied having feelings for him, even though she assured you that she could see that you did. She was also convinced the Captain had feelings for you as well. The whole team saw that you two had feelings for each other, that neither of you would admit. The last time you saw the Captain there was so much tension in the air as you said good-bye. Nat had turned to you after he left the room and said.   
“You two just need to Fuck and get it out of your systems.” You blushed ten shades of red at her words while Tony and Barton laughed.   
“Hey. He is fine.” Nat says sitting back down next to you.   
“Dang it! Stop seeking up on me.” You exclaim placing a hand over your heart!   
“You don’t curse, do you?” she asks just realizing it for the first time.   
“If the moment calls for it.” You shrug.  
Nat laughs, “Does the moment ever call for it?” She asks with a smirk.   
“Sometimes. Dealing with Tony. I want to swear every day.” You look over at her and laugh. 

Tony is standing on the tarmac as promised a shoe box in his hands.   
“It is a pleasure to see you Mr. Stark.” You say to him as you step off the plane.   
He walks quietly, like a petulant child to the car S.H.I.E.L.D. sent for you.  
“Here. Put these on.” Placing the shoebox on your lap inside the car.   
“Mr. Stark…” You start to say.   
“Ah... A deal is a deal.” He reminds you. 

You open the box to a pair of Classic Chuck Converse shoes in blue. He has the same style in black on his feet. You glare over at Tony as he pulls your heels off your feet. “Put them on. Chop, chop.” He says smugly. Tony takes the shoebox from you placing your heels in the box as you lace up the sneakers.   
“You are so going to regret this.” Natasha says to Tony.   
“She will never wear these again,” He says waving the box with your heels in them. “You’ll see.”  
“Tony.” You say in your Mom voice.  
“Do not come between a woman and her shoes, Stark.” Natasha says warningly.  
“Take a chill pill, both of ya.” Tony rolls his eyes at you both as he places the box on the floor. “These will be here on the way back.” He says looking you in the eye.   
“Okay Tony.” You say to him as the car stops.   
“Ladies.” Tony says getting out of the car assisting you and Natasha out. Tony looks at you, down at you, then has to tilt his head farther down.   
“How did I not realize you were so short?” he mumbles to himself as he turns to enter the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters.   
You share a look with Natasha and follow him into the building.   
“This meeting is for authorized personnel only.” a S.H.I.E.L.D agent informs the three of you, barring your entrance into the meeting room.   
“We are authorized personnel.” Tony tells the agent.   
“You two are.” The Agent nods to Tony and Natasha. “She is not.” He nods towards you.   
“She is part of my team. Therefore, she is authorized personnel.” Tony begins to argue.   
“Tony.” You say placing a hand on his chest. “It’s okay Tony.” you say handing him a pen and scratching your ear. This was your communication, telling him that you would listen in. The pen had a tiny microphone in it. “I’ll be in the lab.” You notify Tony and the Agent. The Lab was one of the few places you were familiar with at headquarters; having spent many hours with Tony and Dr. Banner there.   
You half listened to the meeting, half sat there mooning as you didn’t hear the Captain’s voice once during the meeting. Tony found you in the lab at a table staring at a photo of the Captain.   
“He will be here tomorrow.” Tony says softly, startling you.   
“Who? What?” You jump swiping the screen on your tablet, then looking up at Tony.   
“Cap will be arriving here tomorrow.” Tony tells you.  
“Oh, that’s good news.” You smile, hiding your feeling disappointment, you were flying back to New York tonight.  
“I have the notes on the meeting.” You tell him. “They are not telling you the whole truth.” You tell him pulling up the local news of where they were discussing.   
Tony takes your tablet and begins to read. Part of the reason Tony keeps you as his assistant is that you have an insatiable curiosity as he does. Not to say he hasn’t told you you’re fired a hundred times when you get on his nerves.   
The two of you spend the next few hours going over the information you gathered and that S.H.I.E.L.D. has given you.   
“Stark.” You hear Director Fury say as he enters the room. “Y/N.” He nods to you. “why am I not surprised to see you here.” He says frowning, with a look as if he approves of your presence.   
“Director.” You smile up at him.   
The Director looks over at Tony. “Why has there been a large delivery addressed to Y/N down stairs? We are not the post office.” He then looks at you then back to Tony. “Never mind I don’t want to know. Stark we are moving the time table up. Be ready to go within the hour.” He looks at you. “Y/N.” he nods, before turning and striding out of the room.   
“You Didn’t.” you look up at Tony. His face tells you he did. Your new wardrobe was waiting downstairs in the offices. “Crap on toast.” You curse. Tony looks at you and begins to laugh.

You are in what is considered Tony’s suite in the Helicarrier, flying off to God knows where. You know, you just wish you didn’t. Tony had insisted you change into one of the outfits he purchased for you, you were now in a pair of skin tight jeans, and a soft grey, cotton t-shirt with Captain America’s Shield on it. 

“So help me, Tony.” You emerge from the bathroom looking down at the shirt. The clothing was very comfortable. A lot more so than your pencil skirt, blouse, blazer, and stockings, not that you would ever admit that to Tony.   
“It looks good on you.” he beams at you from across the room. “Just one more thing.” He walks over to you and pulls your hair out of the tight bun you have it in. “There. That’s better.” He smiles playing with your hair as it cascades over your shoulder. “Let your hair down, live a little.” He tells you. “You have such lovely long hair.” He smiles flirtatiously.   
“You are so lucky you are my boss.” You smile up at the man. In many ways Tony has become your best friend. A brilliant, eccentric, egotistical, flirtatious, best friend; another thing you would never admit to anyone. You knew Tony loved Pepper, more than his own life. She was the sun he revolved around. Yet you wondered if, sometimes, maybe Tony had feelings for you too. To you, he would always be that annoying big brother.   
“You love me.” He smiles.   
“Not as much as you love you.” you reply.   
The intercom in the room beeps. “Mr. Stark you are required on the bridge.”  
“Shall we?” he says holding his arm out to you.  
You link your arm with his and walk out of the suite heading towards the bridge. Now that Director Fury knows you are here, anywhere Tony goes you are allowed to go.


	7. Team Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Reader was Personal Assistant to the Avengers. You have been with the Avengers for several months now. Two days ago the Team went on a mission for S.H.I.E.L.D and everything went south. Tony is badly hurt and Steve is missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Marvel Universe: Sometime after Iron Man 3, sometime before The Avengers: Age of Ultron.

Chapter 7: Team Work

Two days. Tony has been unconscious in the med-bay for two days. Natasha and Barton were in their rooms, nursing bruises and broken bones. The Captain was MIA. You were at your wits end.  
“Its going to take time for him to bounce back, from that Y/N.” Dr. Banner was reassuring you. “It’s better, for him that he is unconscious.”   
“You’re Sure?” you ask him through watery eyes. He is consoling you in the lab where he found you crying. You were wearing a red t-shirt with Iron Man on it, just for Tony. Though you weren’t only crying because of Tony. Dr. Banner knew that too.   
“He is going to be fine, Y/N. He has survived worse.” He says rubbing your back as he lets you cry on his shoulder. Even the Hulk had looked sad and guilty as he carried Tony in his mangled suit back to you.  
The simple mission had gone terribly wrong. You were miles away on the bridge of the Helicarrier when it all went to south. All you could do was listen helplessly as they were ambushed. Hydra knew they were coming. The team was separated and each member was cut off from reaching one another. You listened as each one of them were overwhelmed. Hulk, barely made it back with Tony, Natasha, and Barton. Tony unconscious, Barton had several cracked ribs, Dr. Banner was alright, just tired after changing back from the Hulk. Natasha was scratched and bruised, otherwise unhurt. You sob harder, mourning the Captain.   
“He is out there, Y/N.” Dr. Banner says soothingly. Bruce helps you up and walks you to your suite, you don’t even feel the needle when he gives you a sedative.   
You wake slowly, feeling a slight headache behind your eyes. You begin looking around for what woke you. “Ms. Y/L/N,” Jarvis disembodied voice call you.   
‘Yes?”   
“He is awake.”   
You jump out of bed and rush to the med-bay.   
“Tony!” you smile at him rushing to his side.  
“Heeey.” Tony looks up at you wearily. You can tell he is in pain. He has several cracked ribs and other injuries.   
Tony gets to his feet as Barton arrives, moving slower because of his own injuries.   
“Tony Stark, Don’t you ever fucking scare me like that again.” You scold him. They all look at you with surprise. “Pepper would have my hide if anything happened to you.”   
“I think that is the first time I have heard you really curse, Y/N.” Barton declares blinking bewildered.  
“I am sorry, Y/N. Truly. I will try to not let it happen again.” Tony says place his hands on your shoulders, looking onto your eyes.   
“See that you do.” You try to say sternly, breaking into a small smile. You were truly happy Tony was alright. He leans on you a little.   
“Where is Cap?” Tony asks looking at everyone. “What’s with the glum faces.” He says after a moment.  
You had look down to the floor, tears again forming in your eyes. How do you have anymore tears left you wonder to yourself.  
“He is MIA.” Barton replies glancing over at you then back to Tony.   
Tony reaches down to take your hand. “Hey… He’s gonna be fine.” Taking your hand in his. You just nod, unable to look up at anyone. “He’s the Captain. He will be alright, Sweetheart.” Tony says wrapping his arms around you, holding you closer to him; forgetting his own physical pain.   
“I-I know.” You whisper as Tony wraps you in a hug.   
“The shirt looks good on you.” he whispers in your hair. “is it for me?” he asks. You are still in the red t-shirt with the Iron Man helmet on it. You nod.   
“Thank you. Y/N/N.” he pushes you back so he can look you in the eyes. “He is gonna be okay. We will start looking for him.”   
The door to the med-bay opens, you all turn to see who was entering.  
“Tony, you’re awake.” Natasha says striding into the room. “I have just returned from the battle field. I took the liberty of looking around for signs of the Captain.” she states.   
Everyone looks at her anxiously.   
“I didn’t see the him; I did however find this.” she says pulling the Captain’s shield from behind her. There were several dents in it and a large smear of blood in the inside.  
You gasp, turning into Tony’s shoulder in crying.  
“Shh...” Tony holds you. “hey... hey...” we don’t know if that’s his...” Tony says trying to sooth you.  
“What if it is?” you hiccup into his shoulder.  
Tony begins talking with Nat and the Barton on a strategy to go looking for the Captain all the while holding you to him as you try to compose yourself. Your phone beeps. You check your phone still standing close to Tony.   
“Natasha.” You say looking up. “S.H.I.E.L.D. is requesting your presence. There is a quinjet waiting for you.” You inform her.   
She nods to you and looks at Tony.   
“Go.” Tony tells her. “Report back If they have anything on the Captain.”  
“you will be the first to know.” She says to you laying a hand on your arm.  
“Thank you.” You reply.   
Natasha has become like a sister to you. You bonded at first as being the only two women in the Tower. She was the first one to pull you into training. Showing you how to use different weapons and how to fight better using your strengths. Between Tony, Natasha, and Steve’s training, you were as good if not a better than many S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.   
“Alright.” Tony says “Y/N, you stay here. We will head out when you are ready.” He says to Clint.  
“I am going.” You state.  
Tony looks at you. “Y/N… I don’t think…”  
“You need all the help you can get.” You look at him. “Tony, you are still hurt. Barton isn’t in much better shape.” You give Barton apologetic look. “I can help.” You insist.   
Tony looks at you to the stubborn look on your tear stained face.  
“Its too dangerous, Y/N.” Tony starts.   
“I can’t just sit here, listening. Knowing you are all out there.” Tears once again filling your eyes.  
Tony sighs looking over at Barton for help.  
“Its not safe.” Tony says softly, his soft brown eyes pleading with you.   
“No.” Tony says firmly. “You are not ready for this.” He says softly. “before you start, I know you have been training…” he puts his hands on you arms. “You are not ready for this.”  
“I wasn’t ready when I was attacked in Japan, Tony.” you’re the tears spilling down your cheeks now in anger. “I wasn’t ready when the Tower was attacked. Ms. Romanoff and Captain Rogers” your voice breaks at his name. “Have been preparing me. I am ready for this.” You almost whispered the last words throat thick with emotion.   
“No.” Tony states firmly and a shouting match ensues between the two of you. You throw logic, statistics, and pure emotion at Tony and he counters each one. You even revealed you had a short range locater that will help finding him.  
“You are not thinking rationally in your emotional state.” Tony tells you calmly.   
You are warming up to start yelling again when you feel a pinprick in your arm.  
“You already activated the locator for the Captain?” Tony asks you as your vision starts to darken.   
“Yes.” You reply as your eyes roll back in your head and Tony catches you as the sedative Dr. Banner gave you takes effect.   
You crawl to consciousness in anger, until you realize you are not in a soft bed. You feel the hard cold surface beneath you. You sit up to see you are in the cargo hold of a quinjet.   
There is a familiar case next to you. You open it to find your earpiece, tablet and the 1911 that Steve gave you and insisted you carry. Next to it is a folded pile of clothes.   
Placing the earpiece in your ear. You smile as you hear Tony bitching.   
“I can’t believe she encrypted the damn thing. Jarvis keep trying.”   
“Let it go, Mr. Stark.” You reply.   
“Glad you are awake, Ms. Y/L/N.” Tony says sharply. “Congratulations, looks like you got yourself on the mission.” He snaps angrily.   
“Get dressed, Y/N. Then join me in the cockpit.” You hear Barton tell you.   
“Yes, Sir.” You reply respectfully.   
“Oh, you listen to him.” Tony grumbles.  
You half smile at Tony’s annoyance as you change into the suit. Armor all of it, a snug fit on you in dark grey. You realize that you should be totally terrified, though your need to find Steve is stronger.   
“Agghh!” you hear Tony yell. “Why is it playing show tunes?” he yells as you climb into the cockpit.   
“I have decrypted the program, Mr. Stark.” You hear Jarvis state.   
“I got that, but what the hell is with the Disney music?! Turn it off!” he yells.   
You giggle as you access the program on your tablet. The chorus of ‘Let It Go!’ is playing when you open the program. “Its a security measure.” You state while Barton begins to laugh.  
“Teach you to play nice with others things.” You reply.   
“Just turn it off.” Tony huffs. You touch the screen on your tablet and the music stops.   
“We are almost at the rendezvous location.” Barton says. He looks over at you. “We will meet Natasha, then head in on foot.” He tells you. You nod looking at your tablet looking for the signal that you assigned to Steve.   
“You will follow orders and stay put, you understand Ms. Y/L/N.” Tony gripes at you.   
You ignore Tony, changing the rock music he has on to entertain himself to another show tune.   
“What the! DAMN IT Y/N!” Tony yells before he commands Jarvis to switch it back.   
“We are heading into the last known location of Hydra. You will stay with the jet and give us directions. You understand, Y/N.” Barton informs you in a serious tone.   
“Yes Sir.” You nod to him.   
“What?!?! You will listen to him, but not me?!?” Tony whines.   
“He didn’t have Dr. Banner drug me.” You comment.   
“You two bicker like an old married couple!” Dr. Banner says from behind you.   
You glance at Barton who is also laughing.   
“I’ve got him! Damn! I lost him!” your day as your tablet began the chorus to ‘In His Eyes’ from Jekyll and Hyde the Musical and immediately stops.   
“Turn back, Barton, we are too high. We were practically on to of him!” you exclaim excitedly.   
“I’ll check it out.” Tony responds and Barton maneuvers the quinjet around.  
“Really, Y/N?” Tony says as the song again begins playing. You quickly change it to a beeping noise. “I didn’t think Musicals were your style.” He teases.   
“I assigned a tune to each of you, it’s less annoying.” You state as the beeping gets louder. You shut it off as Barton hovers for a moment. “He’s down there. “You point to Barton.   
“I don’t see anything.” Tony says. “it looks safe enough.   
Barton sets the plane down as you notify Natasha of what is going on.   
When you step out of the jet, you see destruction around you. The Buildings half demolished. Debris and bodies were all over.   
“What happened here?” you say aloud looking in horror as you walk over to Join Dr. Banner. Iron Man floats down into your view, as Barton emerges from the jet.   
“He is over there.” You point, and begin walking to a mostly crumbled building.   
“Y/N.” Tony calls your name. You are too intent on the signal and finding Steve. He is soo close.   
Barton sighs. Tony zooms over to the crumbling building you just entered. There is a metallic ‘plink’ as the bullet you shot off at Tony bounces off the suit, before you realized it was him. You can just see the annoyed look he has on behind the helmet. “If you would have approached behind me instead of above, I wouldn’t have shot.” You sass at him.   
“She has good reflexes anyway.” Barton says slowly approaching you from behind. He continues to cautiously search the building as you head towards where the signal shows the Captain is.   
“There.” You point to a huge pile of rubble. “He is 16 feet… Under there.” Your voice cracks.   
“We’ve got company.” Tony announces from outside the building.   
Clint looks around frantically for something. “Y/N, There.” He points. You look to as he points to a stairwell. You climb over the debris to the stairwell and begin climbing the steps. You emerge onto what was once the third floor as something flies overhead. You instinctively duck as Clint shoots at it. His arrow hits the mark and a second later it explodes. You look to see Hulk fighting men in the street. There is another explosion to your left, you see Tony zip out of a cloud of smoke.   
“Stay Down.” Barton instructs you. He is standing over you, sighting another target. Everything is happening so fast. Barton picks off target after target. Hulk was smashing through a building down the block, and Tony was nowhere to be seen.   
“Regroup!” you yell. “Don’t let them separate us.” You say in a panic; this is what happened last time. The Captain was neutralized and the group was separated and chaos ensued.   
“Time to go.” Barton tells you grabbing you by the arm. He practically drags you to down the stairs, pulling you as close to him as he could. You wrap your arms around him only to feel the ground fall from beneath your feet. You are whipping through the air before you can scream, you land hard on a pile of rubble rolling away from Barton, choking on dust.   
Aching allover you get to your feet looking about for Clint in the dark. You hear his wheeze before you see him crouched a few feet away from you.   
“Clint?” You say approaching him. He waves you off, coughing. You look around to see you are buried in the stairwell.   
“Shit! The building went down. Where are they!” you hear Tony, then static.   
“We are trapped in the stairwell.” You say aloud. Hoping they can hear you. Barton is holding his ribs. There were cracked before, having come on this mission before they had hardly healed.   
“Clint?” you ask touching his shoulder.   
“I’m alright, Y/N/N.” he tells you.   
“Y/N?” A weak voice says your name to your right through the debris.   
You head snaps towards the voice, “Steve?” You cry out rushing to the pile of rubble blocking the way. The rubble pile starts to shake; you step back as small rocks fall at your feet with a cloud of dust. When the dust clears you are faced with more rubble. You hear a cough through the rubble. You approach the pile and begin digging, not caring as the stone and debris tears at your hands. You finally create a hole the size of your head, that you can see into the next room. Behind you Barton has pulled out a flashlight and is looking around.   
“Steve.” You say as Clint shone the flashlight through the hole. Steve is leaning against a wall a few feet away. He is covered in dust, his suit is torn in places, and there is dried blood on his arms and face. “Steve!” you say more urgently and begin digging more. The Captain looks over, shielding his eyes from the light. “Steve…” you grunt pulling debris towards you... “Captain Rogers” you call to him. He still seems a little dazed.   
“Y/N?” he asks again, slightly confused.   
“Yes, Steve. You’ve been missing for six days. I, uh... put a tracking device on you...” You babble. “We were able to find you.” You grunt. Your hands are bloody, fingernails torn as you continue to move the rubble. You have the top half of the pile around your feet with Clint’s help. You could climb over the rubble to reach Steve. Neither Clint or Steve could fit through the hole yet. You run into a large boulder that you cannot move. “UGH!” you grunt using all your weight to try to move it. Clint tries to help you and neither of you get it to move.   
Steve… hey, Steve… Um... Solider!” you call out to Steve. He snaps to attention. “Think you can help us?” You ask softly, looking over boulder.   
“Yes, Mam.” Steve says, moving towards you. “Stand back.” He tells you. He is able to move it enough to move around it.   
“Y/N...” You hear Tony say. “If you can hear me…” Static covers whatever Tony says. “...ay want to duck.” Tony comes through again.   
Clint had already moved around the boulder and was motioning you towards him. You take one step towards him, the wall behind you erupts throwing you to the floor. You hear Hulk growl behind you in the dust as the ground below you begins to shudder. There is a loud ‘crack’ and you are once again falling. Hitting the ground knocks the wind out of you. Pain, all you felt was pain, you wanted to pass out but you didn’t. The whoosh of air whistles in your throat as you catch your first breath. You lay there panting for a moment before looking around you. You are in a large cavernous room, metal tables and cabinets everywhere. There is a faint glow of light on the far side of the room. Gingerly sitting up, you then climb to your feet. You ache all over. Looking up you cannot see the hole you fell through.   
“Son of a biscuit eater.” You swear.   
Attempting to walk you find your right ankle is very tender. There has to be a way out of this room and back up to where the others are, you think. You try to take another step and cry in pain as your ankle gives out. You hear another rumble above you and dive for cover as cement and steel beams fall onto the table above you.   
“Yeah, guys that’s just gonna cause a cave-in and bury me.” You say aloud with heavy sarcasm, in hopes that someone can hear you. “I am in a large room, there are medical tables and cabinets with test tubes in them.” You explain. You crawl out from under the table looking for something to use as a crutch. 

“Y/N!” Steve’s shout echoes somewhere beyond the room. They must have found an alternate way down.   
“Glad ya’ll found the stairs.” You mutter.   
“Y/N!” you hear Clint call through the earpiece. Suddenly you hear the sound of the burners of Tony’s suit right before he slams into you. “Ugh!” you cry as you fall back on your butt and slide a few feet.   
“Found her!” Tony replies looking at you on the ground.  
“Y/N!” Steve’s voice echoes again.   
“Will someone tell Cap she is alive, before he hurts himself.” Tony drawls. Tony lands next to you. “Hey. Y/N/N.” he smiles sliding off the face plate.   
“Mr. Stark.” You reply. “nice of you to drop in.”   
“Actually, I flew in... you were the one who dropped…” Tony smart mouths until he sees the look on your face.   
“Really, that’s the best you can do?” you ask an eyebrow raised.   
“Let’s get you out for here, Ms. Y/L/N.” Tony replies scooping you off the floor.  
“What about this place?” you ask looking about the room.  
“Let S.H.I.E.L.D handle it.” He replies to your surprise.   
Tony flies through the corridors back to where Barton, Steve, and Dr. Banner are, they were only three rooms away.   
Tony sets you on your feet, only for you to stumble as your ankle will not support your weight.   
“Hey there.” He says catching you.   
Steve picks you up bridal style before you can protest.   
“Captain Rogers!” you exclaim.   
“Would you rather have Tony carry you?” Steve asks disappointment in his voice.   
“You’re hurt.” You reach for the matted blood in his hair looking at him with concern.   
“I’m alright... Mam.” He smiles shyly looking into Y/C/eyes.   
Someone clears their throat, breaking you both out of the moment.   
The dust covered group begin picking their way back through the maze of hallways and stairs in the underground facility. Steve reveals that just as the others were separated and isolated fighting, he was lured into a abandoned building, where just like with Y/N and Barton it had collapsed. When he climbed from beneath the pile of rubble onto of him he found himself in an underground facility. Hurt and dazed Steve stumbled around in the facility looking for a way out. Steve explains that it appears to him that HYDRA was doing human experiments, and God only knows what else in the underground facility.   
Stopping for a rest somewhere in a dark corridor, Dr. Banner takes a look at your ankle as Steve answer Tony try to find a way out.   
“Dr. Banner, I am surprised to see you, is the threat over then?” you ask As He Pokes At Your ankle.   
“Um...” He hesitates. “It’s not broken.” He says indicating your ankle.   
“That’s good news.” You sigh.   
“So, what did happen up there?” you ask again.   
“Well, when I saw the building collapse, we all fought back to it, when we thought we lost you.” Tony replies placing a hand on your shoulder. “You were right, by the way, the attackers fled as we regrouped.”   
“So, they were trying to separate us. Overwhelm us and pick us off one by one.” Barton commented.   
“That’s when I heard your tracking beacon.” Tony continues. “I really thought you had better taste in music, Y/N.” Tony sasses.   
You laugh. “It’s just to annoy you, Tony.” You sass back.   
“That’s when we focused on finding you.” Tony playfully tweaks your nose.   
When everyone is ready to continue, Tony flies off through the corridors only to blast a large hole in a wall bringing you to the outside. You squinted, in the sunlight.   
The group emerges from the dust cloud like the proud superheroes they are.   
 


	8. Winter Hits Hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Reader is Personal Assistant to the Avengers for over a year. You have become really close with Steve and Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--- Setting: Marvel Universe: Captain America: The Winter Solider

You were beginning to wonder why Tony kept you around; except to argue with. Clint was with wherever he always goes. Natasha and Steve were off working for S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony was with Ms. Potts on vacation. You had purchased some property in upstate New York as Tony requested and had been going through blueprints all day. It was late, you decided to go to bed when your phone rings.   
“Captain Rogers.” You say with a smile.   
“How are you, Y/N?” you can hear the weariness in his voice.   
“I am good, Steve. What’s wrong?” you say with concern.   
“Peggy had a rough day today.” He tells you. 

“I’m sorry to hear that...” You reply earnestly. Steve had gotten into the habit of calling you when he needed to talk. You would listen without judgement. Half the time you didn’t even have to say anything other than acknowledge you were still listening. Other times he would bounce things off of you. You cared deeply for Steve and would do anything for him. Peggy had Alzheimer’s, he had told you before. Some days she was good, others she would lapse back quickly forgetting Steve had been sitting there with her for some time. It was heartbreaking. Today was one of the latter.   
You listen as you head to your suite. You and Steve talk for hours. It’s not until he realizes the sun has come up that he has kept you up all night.   
“I’m sorry. Y/N/N. I shouldn’t have...” Steve starts to apologize.  
“Steve, it’s what I’m here for. It’s perfectly alright.” You begin. “please, don’t hesitate to call anytime for anything.”   
“Y/N… I’m sorry.” His words were laden with meaning. He knows how you feel about him. He doesn’t fully reciprocate.   
“Steve. We are friends. This is what friends do.” You remind him. “No matter what. I will always be your friend.” You tell him earnestly.   
“Thank you, Y/N.” Steve sighs.  
“Go take a jog.” You tell him. “you have a meeting in at 1:00.” You tell him having checked his itinerary.  
“How?” Steve sighs. “Never mind.” He chuckles.  
“It's my job.” You smile into the phone.  
“Feel free to call whenever. I mean it, Steve. I’ll always be here for you.”   
“Thanks Y/N/N. Get some rest.” Steve’s says and hangs up the phone.   
A few days later Steve calls asking for information on someone called the Winter Soldier. You were unable to give him much, promising to keep trying. You find out after the call that Steve is wanted by S.H.I.E.L.D when they come asking for his whereabouts. Thankfully Tony interrupted the interview, not that you couldn’t lie convincingly, he arrived before they took you in to custody. You promised to contact S.H.I.E.L.D. when or if Captain Rogers contacted you. You didn’t lie, he wouldn’t contact you though. You would leave information for him. You used coded messages made to look like wanted adds in the news papers. This was something Steve had come up with as an alternative to technology, and for either one of you to notify the other I’d they became compromised. You fretted over Steve for the next week, not hearing from him, as Tony kept you busy hashing out blueprints for a facility he wanted to build.   
Natasha called you as soon as she knew Steve was missing, following the incident in D.C. You were able to find him, hurt on the lake shore. Alternating with Mr. Wilson, who you met at the hospital, at Steve’s bedside as he recovered. You would read to him, mostly. The books that he had on his list that he hadn’t gotten a chance to read. 

“You have a pleasant voice, Y/N” Steve says waking up once as you were reading aloud.   
“Thank you. You need anything? A drink?” you ask setting down the book, standing to reach the cup and pitcher of water.  
“Um, Thank you, Y/N/N.” he says taking the glass carefully from you. He sips from the cup, empting it quickly.   
“What are you doing here, Y/N?” he asks after a moment of quiet.   
“I am your friend. Ask Sam. He was here yesterday. This is what friends do.” You look into his blue eyes. “How are you feeling?” You ask looking at him.   
“I… Uh… Um...” He tries to shift in the bed and winces. “Sore.” He finally says.   
“Do you want me to get the nurse?” you ask. “Don’t suffer in pain, needlessly. You need to rest Steve.” You say unconsciously reaching and smoothing the gown around his neck.   
“Its alright, Y/N.” he shakes his head smiling at you in wonder. You don’t see his movement, or the look as you are fussing with the blankets. When you look up all you see is his smile.  
You smile back shyly. You see he is looking at the bruise on your wrist, that is the size of his hand.  
“Sorry, would you like me to read some more. It seemed to help you relax.” You quickly say. 

He must have been having a nightmare earlier shortly after you arrived. You were sitting there quietly with big band music playing, when Steve seemed to tense up and it was as if he was fighting something. You had touched his arm, that made things worse as he grabbed your wrist and began to squeeze.   
“Steve, Its Y/N… Hey, relax… you are okay Steve. Its alright.” You kept saying. You think he might have woken up, he sat up, his eyes opened, but he didn’t see you. he gripped your wrist tight enough to leave dark bruises, maybe worse. You didn’t fight him but kept talking, you said whatever random thing came into your head. The more he sat up gripping your wrist the calmer he seemed to get. He had finally leaned back onto the bed as the nurses arrived. They had a sedative for him as the alarms for his heart and breathing had been going off. Refusing to allow them to use the sedative, they checked his vitals and left. You didn’t allow them to see your wrist. Moments later he seemed to be starting to fight again. You again began talking, this seemed to calm him down, so you pulled out a book you had brought for him and began reading. He seemed to sleep peacefully after that. You had been here six hours. You didn’t have anything else to do. Natasha was dealing with the aftermath of the end of S.H.I.E.L.D. 

“Y/N.” Steve reaches for your arm as you try to hide it. You can see the pain in Steve’s eyes.   
“It’s just a bruise.” You say as he brings your wrist in front of him. He looks at you sadly. “I have had worse.” you look him in the eyes.  
“Y/N.” he looks down. “I…” he starts.   
“I was the stupid one, touching a trained soldier who was having a nightmare.” You scoff. “It’s not your fault. So stop. Please don’t feel bad.” You look at him pleading. The look he was giving you was breaking your heart.   
He sighs.   
“Lay back and get some more rest.” you place a hand on his shoulder. “I’m not going anywhere.” You kiss him on the cheek, smooth his hair back. “Close your eyes.” You say softly. He does as you ask while you sit down and begin reading aloud again.   
Steve woke hours later, you had finished the book and had turned on the music again to rest your voice. You were lost in thought.   
“That can’t be comfortable.” Steve says looking at the chair. “You have a place to stay?” he asks earnestly.   
“Uh...” you start awkwardly. “Um... I do have a place actually.” You blush. “I’ll go when my relief gets here.”   
Steve looks at you confused.   
“You don’t think we would leave Captain America in a hospital without a bodyguard?” you reply to him.   
“What? Huh?” Steve asks.   
“Okay, I’ll admit I’m not much of a bodyguard.” You tease. “We didn’t want to leave you vulnerable. Sam and I worked it out that one of us would always be here.” You sigh.   
“Y/N…” Steve starts.  
“Before you tell me I didn’t have too; I am your friend. I wanted to.” You tell him.   
“That is not what I was going to say.” Steve tells you.   
“Hey!” Sam says cheerfully entering the room.   
Steve gives you a look. “Hey!” he says to Sam.   
“Hi Sam.” You say standing and stretching. Steve sees the grip of the 1911 he gave you peeking out from under your shirt, at your waist, that had risen along with the flesh of your lower back as you stretch. He blushes. Then looks at Sam.   
Sam was admiring you as well and made eye contact with Steve at the same time.   
“I will leave you guys to it, if that’s okay with you Steve?” you ask turning to look at him.   
Steve looks at you and nods. You lean over and kiss him on the cheek again. Steve blushes.  
“I’ll be back at 12?” you ask Sam.   
“Sure thing.” Sam grins at you.  
“Have fun boys.” You say waving as you walk out of the room.

“Maan! She is HOT!” you hear Sam say as you head down the hall.


	9. Address Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Reader was Personal Assistant to the Avengers. With S.H.I.E.L.D gone, many agents now work for Stark Industries. What is there left for the Reader to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Marvel Universe: Avengers: Before Age of Ultron

Nat and Steve have moved into the Tower with you. With S.H.I.E.L.D. gone, many of the employees have joined Stark Industries. With the new employees that are fully trained agents with a lot more experience than you, you feel useless. Maria Hill has pretty much taken over the job you used to fulfill. You were the one to hire her, so this was your fault.   
It was another one of Tony’s parties. Everyone was drinking and having a good time. Steve was sitting at the bar by himself. You approached him.   
“Hey Soldier. Buy a girl a drink?” you tease, leaning on him a second.   
“Y/N.” Steve smiles at you.   
“how you doing?” you ask.   
“Alright.”   
“That’s good…” You smile. “I’ve been thinking.” You say in the quiet that settled between you.   
“What is on your mind, Y/N.” Steve bumps into you playfully as he sees your frown. He has learned that when you drink, you either become thoughtful or silly. Tonight you are feeling thoughtful.   
“I think I’m gonna quit.” You say abruptly. “Maria is doing everything I did plus. Ya’ll don’t need me, Tony never needed me. I am just dead weight, here.” You tell him taking a sip of your drink.  
“Wait, Y/N. You don’t mean that.” Steve starts surprised by your revelation.   
“I’m serious, Steve.” You tell him.   
“Y/N/N, you don’t know what you are saying, you’ve had too much to drink.” Steve tells you.  
“Steve, this is my first drink.” You look at him swirling the mostly full glass. He can see in your eyes that you are not intoxicated.  
“The only thing I do now is get the mail, make sure the kitchen is stocked, and organize these parties. Jarvis can do all that.” You told him. “Maria has taken over all the other duties I used to do.” You sigh. “It’s time for me to move on I guess.” You shrug.   
“Y/N!” Steve says trying to think of how to convince you to stay.   
“I’ll always be your friend Steve. I’ll always be there for you. That will never change.” You lean on him. “I just won’t live here with ya’ll anymore.” You shrug. “Think of it as an address change.”  
You stand up, leaving Steve at the bar. You wander over to another group of partiers. Steve watches you walk away. That evening as the party winds down and only the Avengers are left. You have escorted the last of the partiers to the door, you head to your suite. 

“Hey! Y/N/N! There you are!” Tony says catching you in the hallway he leans on you drunkenly.  
“I have need of your services.” He smiles. “You remember that project we were working on before?”   
“Upstate New York?”  
“Yes!” Tony ways putting his finger to his nose. “Think you could possibly head up there; it needs a manager.” He tells you.  
“Sure, Tony.” You smile sadly, thinking that Steve had gotten to him and he was giving you a job just to give you something to do.  
“Remember, our secret?” He winks at you.   
“When do you want me to go?” you ask.   
“Would you mind heading up there tomorrow, first thing? It’s become a complete clusterfuck.” He sighs.   
“Not a problem Tony. Consider it fixed.” You tell him.  
“That’s my girl!” Tony says hugging you, he kisses your hair. 

Its late, you are packing for your trip upstate when there is a knock at your door. Tony will have ship the rest of your stuff to you.  
“Come in.” you call folding a shirt.   
“Leaving so soon?” Steve asks behind you.   
“Um, yeah. I talked to Tony…” You turn to look at him.   
“Oh, he is okay with you leaving?” Steve looks down at his feet.  
“Well, uh... yeah.” You scrutinize Steve. “He’s glad actually.” You stop to watch Steve.   
“Oh,” Steve frowns.   
“It’s just a change of address.” You walk over to Steve, he looks so sad.   
“You didn’t tell him.” You look him in the eye. “Thank you Steve.” You hug him happily.  
He stands there confused hugging you back.  
You look Steve in the eye smiling. “I am not quitting.” You see Steve’s eyes light up. “Tony asked me to work on something for him.” You tell him. You are standing very close to Steve; your arms are still partially around his neck. Steve’s hands are on your waist. He is studying your eyes. Slowly he tips his head down, you tilt your chin up closing your eyes. His lips are soft and warm, firm against yours. He pulls you tighter to him. One hands slide up into your hair as he deepens the kiss, you run your hand through his hair. You let out a small moan as his tongue passes your lips. The hand on your waist reaches lower caressing your ass as he pulls you even closer to him. You wrap your legs around him as he kisses you passionately, lifting you up. Carrying you without breaking the kiss, he walks over to the bed.

“Morning.” Steve says under you.   
“Morning.” You smile. You woke your head on his bare chest.   
“Sleep well?”   
“Yes, you?”  
“Mmmhmmm.” The sound rumbles through his chest as he wraps his arms around you, holding you to him.   
You sigh contentedly. Enjoying the moment, knowing it is bitter sweet. You know when Steve gets out of the bed with you; he will once again be Steve Rogers, Captain America, Super Soldier. Right now he is just Steve. A man you fell in love with, your dearest and closest friend. Though you don’t even truly know how he feels about you. You push all the thoughts out of your head. You try to enjoy the moment, until your phone goes off. You curse to yourself as you reach over to it.   
When you turn back, Steve is sitting on the edge of the bed. You crawl up behind him pressing yourself to his back wrapping your arms around his chest.   
“Y/N…” Steve says quietly.   
“Don’t Steve.” You whisper in his ear. “Don’t over think it.” You say kissing his shoulder releasing him. Steve bends down reaching for his pants. He stands and quietly dresses his back to you. You wrap the sheet around you, you stand.   
“Don’t overthink it, Solder.” You say taking his hand. He looks at you, a sad longing in his eyes, then turns and walks out the door.


	10. Intel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Reader was Personal Assistant to the Avengers. You have spent months at the new compound being built, paid for by Tony. He sends you there and told you to keep it a secret. You are on your way back to Avengers Tower to attend a party with information they have been looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Just before The Avengers: Age of Ultron

You are kept busy with the contractors and builders at the Facility. Everything should be ready for occupancy within the next few weeks. You did talk with Steve often, his calling you never changed. Though lately Steve sounded glum when he called. He said he missed you the last time you spoke.   
“Thank you, Glenn.. give my love to Tracy. And for God’s sake, get the hell outta there!” You say as you disconnect the call from your brother. He had some news, he and his fiancée discovered something they thought you might like to know. It was the final piece of the puzzle. You quickly send an email to a friend as you drive.  
You are currently on your way to New York City for one of Stark’s parties. You can tell the team tonight. You missed the last three parties citing you were busy and Tony insisted you show, he threatened to send Iron Man after you. That was the last thing you wanted. So you were driving into New York City. You arrive late, wearing the dress that Tony sent you. The dress is all velvet, navy blue, full length, form fitting with a flared skirt. The front is modest with a scoop neck and long sleeves. The back is completely cut out and low enough to be sinful.   
When you walk into the room, Tony greets you enthusiastically dragging you over to meet with people. Everyone is dressed in black tie.   
“You look fabulous!” Barton gives you two thumbs up from across the room.   
You blush at his comment, waving to him with a smile. 

You look about the room. “He is at the bar.” Nat comes up and whispers in your ear.  
You turn to see Nat in a skin tight black dress.   
“You look amazing!” you tell her.   
“He won’t be able to resist you.” she says twirling your hair. You had your hair in a loose curls framing your face. You look at her confused. She turns you around and pushes you towards the bar.   
You walk carefully to the bar behind him.   
“Hey Soldier, Buy a girl a drink?” You say, leaning on him for a second.   
“Y/N?” He says surprised.   
“Steve.” You lean over to kiss him on the cheek. He blushes. Reaching over you wipe your lipstick off his cheek.  
“How have you been?” you smile taking a sip of his drink.   
“Alright.” He says, you can tell he was putting on a face.   
“You are a terrible liar.” You smile at him while he looks at you.   
“How are you, Y/N?” Steve asks, changing the subject.   
“I’m, good. I got that mess Tony made cleaned up, things are running smoothly. Finally,” You sigh.   
“So will you be coming back then?” Steve asks happily.   
“Um… I don’t know.” You hesitate. Seeing Steve frown. “I will be more free to come visit if nothing else.” You suggest with a smile. He still looks glum. You lift his chin to look into his eyes.   
The music changes a sweet slow song. “Care to dance?” Steve asks holding his hand to you.   
He walks you out on the floor. He places a hand on your waist, holding your other hand in his. You feel his fingers touch the bare skin on your back. His eyes widen feeling your skin.  
You place your other hand on his shoulder with a smile. You feel his fingers dance across the skin of your back as he guides you across the floor. You feel his hard muscles ripple as he pulls you close to him.   
“Steve.” You look up at him. “I’ve missed you.” you smile looking into his eyes.   
As the song ends Steve leans down to kiss you.

You wake the next morning to a pair of blue eyes. He pulls you to lay on his chest. You listen to his heartbeat as he draws random swirls on your back. He almost lulls you back to sleep.   
He shifts under you. “Y/N.”   
“Hmm.” You respond dreamily.   
“Wh…” Steve starts as Tony just enters the room.   
“Hey Cap…” he stops abruptly gaining a better view of your back.  
“Tony!” You yell in your Mom voice, pulling the sheet up to cover you. “Haven’t you heard of knocking?!”   
“Ms. Y/L/N. good to see you. At least I won’t have to go looking for you.” Tony says with a sly smile.  
“We have a development.” he says seriously. “War room, 5 minutes. Err... make it 10.” He says with a blush as he turns to leave. 

You walk with Steve into the war room, surprised to see a tall, muscular, man with long blonde hair, in armor, standing in the middle of the room.  
“Hello!” the man says cheerfully.   
“You must be Y/N.” Thor smiles widely looking at you. “It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person.” Thor says shaking your hand with a huge grin. “Jane really appreciates your messages.” He tells you.   
You could feel the testosterone in the room as Steve looks at you then at Thor.  
“Captain.” Thor looks up to Steve holding out his hand to Steve.  
Steve clasps his hand. “Thor.” You two were the last to enter the war room. When you looked to Barton, you could tell Tony had told him where he found you. Dr. Banner blushed before averting his eyes from you. Nat had a satisfied smile on her face.   
“I received your message.” Thor says looking to you. “You have the location of the Scepter?”   
“Yes. I have caught wind that HYDRA has been conducting experiments in Sokovia.” You reply while the team looks at you baffled.   
You then begin to tell them all the information you were able to gather.

“Someone has been busy.” Tony says almost angrily when he catches you after the debriefing.   
“I left you a dozen messages Tony. You didn’t listen to a single one of them.” You retort.   
“I thought you were asking me about details of the facility.” He spits back.   
“Tony.” You give him a bitch face. “When. Have. I. Ever. Bothered you with details?” you say storming off.   
“Y/N.” Steve catches you by the arm as you walked away from Tony.  
You look up to see the Captain rather than Steve. Though there is still a softness in his eyes.  
“Where did you get this information?” he asks you gently.   
“My brother’s fiancé is helping put up housing for those in need in Sokovia. She saw some suspicious things. I did some digging, and my brother did some recon.” You explain.   
“Why didn’t you come to me with this?” Steve asks you.   
“I just got the final info about it all yesterday. I was going to everyone tell after the party…” you look up at him.   
His eyes are gentle; his face is stern.   
“I’m sorry. I blindsided you with this. I know you all have been looking for the Scepter.” You sigh.   
“And before you ask, no I did NOT ask my brother to do anything. He just got out of the Navy and has been restless. He did it on his own.” You look at your feet.   
“Thank you, Y/N.” Steve says softly.   
“Cap.” You hear Tony call from behind you.   
You stiffen your back and head down the hall away from Tony as Steve heads over to him.


	11. Blood, Sweat, and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Reader was Personal Assistant to the Avengers. You have located the Scepter and have met with Thor. The Team has gone out to retrieve the scepter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Marvel Universe: During Avengers: Age of Ultron.

The team refused to allow you to accompany them to Sokovia. Steve was once again Captain Rogers, planning, strategizing, and devising a course of action. Tony was still mad at you, not that you were thrilled with him, when they had left. You were once again sequestered at the vacant Avengers Facility while they went off to retrieve the Scepter. You had left the same day of the meeting to avoid Tony. Using your tablet, you communicate with Jarvis to make sure the team was alright giving you a live feed of the attack. When you heard Clint was hurt you immediately call Dr. Cho, to the tower to meet them there. You meet the team back at the tower, hugging Tony and Steve immediately upon seeing them. When Tony tells you that Clint is thirsty you immediately get their favorite drinks. You then hover waiting for anyone to need anything. 

That night’s gathering you are gravitating around Steve and Sam when Ultron arises. Steve shoves you down as the fight breaks out. You move to get Dr. Cho to safety as she is the only true noncombatant in the room. You were so focused on reaching Dr. Cho, you didn’t see the Captain’s Shield heading straight at you, when Ultron tossed it aside. It glances off your left shoulder, dislocating. You fall to the floor in agony. Your vision goes dark, as you hear the battle go on around you.   
“Y/N?” Thor’s face fills your vision as you open your eyes.  
“Y/N?” Steve, and Tony look down at you.  
“I think your shoulder is dislocated.” Thor says nonchalantly.  
“Ya, think?” you say sarcastically then groan in pain from the movement.  
Steve opens his mouth to speak.  
“Yeah. I know it’s gonna hurt.” You mumble reaching your good arm carefully up to Steve.  
Your vision goes black as Steve scoops you up into his arms.

You wake in agony, screaming. Your shoulder is on fire. Thor is to your right, Tony on your left, you barely register that they have just let go of you. Steve is nowhere in the room.   
“Y/N/N.” you hear Dr. Banner say behind you.  
“Your shoulder was badly dislocated; we were able to get it back in place.” He looks at you grimly. “There is extensive damage to the ligaments and tissues. We need to send you with Dr. Cho to her facilities to repair.” Dr. Banner says calmly.  
Your shoulder is very sore; the cool from the ice packs he places on them feels good.  
“Steve?” You ask. “It’s not his fault...” you stammer. “It’s not his fault… I-I w-wa-was stupid. Trying to make it across the room.” You sit up trying to explain.  
“Y/N. Calm down.” Dr. Banner says. “Please.”  
“Y/N, you are going to make it worse. You need to calm down.”  
You are very agitated. You didn’t see Steve in the room. This made you more upset. Knowing Steve would beat himself up about this.  
“I should stay here, just in case you need me.” You say when you see Tony.  
“Y/N, please.” Tony says “Calm down.”  
Tony is then standing in front of you trying to gently restrain you as you are trying get up.  
“Little One, you will only hurt yourself further.” Thor says from somewhere in the room.  
“He will know if you search online. The boxes are….” You look at Tony. You feel the needle and a burning sensation.   
“Room 246, 23-45.” You say as your vision goes dark.  
“You are brilliant.” Tony says, kissing you on the forehead.

You wake slowly, crawling your way back from a medicated sleep.  
You look to see Steve by your side. Concern in his blue eyes.  
“Y/N/N.” Steve sighs.  
“Steve. It’s not your fault.” You start. He places a finger on your lips.  
“I know.” He smiles at you.  
“You are okay?” You ask around his finger still groggy from the medication.  
“Yes.” He smiles.  
“You are not upset with me?” You ask.  
“No.”  
You smile up at him, attempting to reach to touch his cheek only to find you can’t. You look at Steve confused. “You’ve been restrained so you don’t hurt yourself.” Steve tells you reaching down to take the cuff off your right wrist.  
“You have pretty eyes.” You tell him as he unbuckles the cuff. Then giggle when he blushes. “You are so cute when you bush.”  
“Ah... Someone isn’t feeling any pain.” Tony quips with a smile, stepping over to you.  
“I’m not talking to you.” you pout at him. “You keep drugging me.” You look at him, tilting your head. “Your beard is uneven.” You tell him matter of factly.  
“You get pretty eyes; I get criticized…” Tony sighs looking at Steve. “It is not uneven. Is it?” Tony looks for the nearest reflexive surface.  
You giggle.  
“You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” Steve says quietly to you.   
“It is not uneven.” Tony mumbles again.  
Dr. Banner enters the room.  
My beard isn’t uneven, is it?” Tony asks him.  
Dr. Banner shakes his head and looks at you.  
“No.” you tell Dr. Banner adamantly.  
“I haven’t said anything.” Dr. Banner defends.  
“I am not going. The equipment here can do the same thing.” You tell him.  
“Y/N.” Dr. Banner signs.  
“It would be much faster in Dr. Cho’s facilities. What she can do in hours will day days here.”  
Dr. Banner tries to explain.  
“Y/N. It’s safer if you go there.” Steve tells you.  
“No.” you say pleading to him with your eyes.  
“Y/N. Please.” Steve gives you a sad puppy dog look.  
“I should stay here.” You tell him.  
“It’s not safe. We have to go after Ultron, it is not safe for you to be here alone.” Steve says.  
“I should be here in case you need anything. With Jarvis gone, you need me. Tony, Please.” You roll your head back looking for where Tony went.  
“Its alright Y/N/N.” Tony says to you. “You can’t be left alone. Dr. Cho can fix this.” He waves at your shoulder.  
“I don’t give a damn about my shoulder.” You were getting upset again, you weren’t physically moving, yet, but it was only a matter of time. Dr. Banner was in your line of sight again.  
“No... Please… Don’t.” You say to him.  
“It’s for your own good.” Dr. Banner says putting the drug in your IV.  
“Damn it! Stop drugging me!” You cry as your vision goes dark.

“We are heading out. You’ll be safe with Dr. Cho.” You hear Steve’s voice through a fog. “You will lose all use of that arm if you don’t.” He sighs. “I’m sorry Doll.” He says affectionately.  
You float in the fog for you don’t know how long, sometimes sleeping, sometimes not.  
Waking suddenly, you gasp for air. You are in a box. You look about. No, you are in a pod. One of Dr. Cho’s pods. The pod is on its side. You are on your side. You look about you trying to figure a way out. There is a glow of the emergency lights on in the room around you otherwise it is completely dark. You move, your left shoulder is tender, but it is a 100 times better than what it was. You hear movement, crashing, as if someone it tossing things about in the room outside the pod. The glass is clouded on the pod so you cannot see what is going on. There is a louder crash.  
“Y/N!” Steve calls out to you.  
You bang on the pod, “Steve.” You cry out.  
The pod soon rocks and once is again is settled upright. You hear Steve grunt as he tries to open it. You frantically look about inside the pod for some type of release button. There has to something.  
“Y/N?” Steve asks again.  
“Steve?”  
“Hold on.”  
There is an electric crackle and the pod doors release.  
“Y/N.” Steve is right there reaching to help you out of the pod.  
He pulls you tight to him. “I’ve gotcha.” He says into your hair.  
“I’m alright Steve.” You tell him. “I can’t imagine this mess is a good thing.” You say looking around. “Go.” You tell him with a push. He hesitates. “Go, Soldier.” You give him a harder shove, causing your half healed shoulder to protest.  
Captain Rogers leaves the room without looking back. You find Dr. Cho and help her.  
Without Jarvis you have no way to know what is going on. Not that you will be of much help with your shoulder the way it is. Bringing Dr. Cho back to the Avengers facility, you begin to set up a lab and medical wing for her to work in as she recovers.  
You are surprised the next day when you get a call from Fury.  
“Y/N. I have a job for you.” He says.  
“I'll be right there.” You reply.

You help the team bring the Helicarrier back to life just in time to help the Avengers evacuate the citizens on Sokovia.

 

“Director.” You nod at Fury, you look at Steve, Nat, Tony and the others behind them.   
“Welcome to the Avengers Facility.” You smile greeting everyone and opening the grounds for them stepping aside. Tony winks at you as he passes, while everyone heads into the facility.  
“This is what you have been doing the last year?” Steve asks hanging back with you as the others enter the compound.   
“Yes, Tony made me keep it secret.” You smile up at him. He smiles at you, taking your hand.  
“Captain!” someone calls Steve from the facility.  
“Excuse me.” Steve nods to you, heading off towards the man who called him.  
You sigh, turning to look at your facility. Things would be different now. Tony said he was retiring. Clint, was with his family and the new baby.  
Fury would once again be in charge, Maria Hill his right hand man. You doubted they would stay long at the Facility, having an operational Helicarrier. You wave to Tony as he drives off in his fancy car. Avengers Facility would be a training ground for new agents, your brother was included in that group, under Steve and Natasha.  
“Avengers… Assemble.” You hear Steve say from inside.  
You. You were doing the job you were meant to do. Handling the affairs of the Avengers.


	12. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Reader was Personal Assistant to the Avengers. You have been with them for Three years…. Tony’s and Steve’s relationship was never smooth. You do everything you can to keep them from each other’s throats. Tony does not make it easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Marvel Universe: just before Captain America: Civil War.

You were dressing after a long workout and shower. Your shoulder still gave you trouble almost a year later. Steve was never easy on you. Having just finished buttoning your slacks, you are caught in your bra as Tony stumbles into your room without knocking.  
“Tony!” you exclaim, then get a good look at him. He’s scruffy, his clothes wrinkled as if he has worn them for days. He smells of alcohol, he is staggering, unsteady on his feet.  
“What are you doing here?” You ask as he falls to his knees in front of you. He is supposed to be in California with Pepper. Tony’s retirement did not stop him from building, or sometimes going out on missions with the Team. He had gone home last week to make it up to her, again.  
“She left.” He says wrapping his arms around your waist and burying his head in your stomach.  
You run your fingers through his hair gently.  
“Oh! Tony!” you say softly. Your heart aches for him. Wrapping your arms around him; he hugs you tighter, shedding the tears he had fought for too long.

Steve finds you moments later. Standing practically topless with Tony on his knees, arms wrapped about you. “I’m sorry.” You mouth to him, a pleading look in your eyes. you can only imagine how this looks. Steve’s whole body is tense in jealousy, his eyes go cold; until he hears Tony’s sobs. You shrug, looking down at the broken man holding onto you as if you were a life line.  
“I’m sorry.” You mouth again. Steve’s face has softened, his jaw still clenches, his body appears relaxed. You tilt your head pleading, Steve’s visage softens more, nods to you, looks down at the crushed man at your feet, and walks out the door as quietly as he entered.   
“Shhh...” you sooth Tony running your fingers through his hair again. “I’ve got you.” You whisper to him.  
You don’t know how long you stood like that, saying comforting things to him in hushed tones as he clings to you. At some point you get Tony up and over to your bed, convincing him to sleep. Slipping on a shirt you go looking for Steve.

Steve is in the kitchen making something to eat. “How is he?” Steve asks hearing you approach.  
“asleep… for now.” you reply walking up behind him, resisting the urge to wrap your arms around him. Steve has restricted the PDA to behind closed doors, “for morale.” He says. You know it is because Steve is still confused, he cares for you deeply, yet the love of his life lives, trapped in her own mind, slowly deteriorating. Steve puts on a brave face, but having lost so many people he cared for, totally missing 70 years. It haunts him. He seems to have adjusted well to things today, yet sometimes you see it. He gets lost in the memories. You give him his space, if you didn’t, you knew he would leave. You help him as much as you can, working with him, loving him.  
“She left him?” Steve asks, turning to you.   
“Yeah.” You look up into his blue eyes. Steve places his hands on your waist, pulling you in for a hug, resting his chin on your head. You smile and embrace him back, leaning into his warmth and comfort. Steve always made you feel safe, grounded, he was your home. Yet you knew he didn’t feel exactly the same way as you.   
“How bad is it?” He says finally letting you go and pushing you back to look you in the eyes.  
“He is drunk, when he sleeps it off he will probably be unbearably argumentative.” You reply.  
“Nothing you can’t handle?” He asks tilting his head studying your face.  
You look down and scrunch your nose. “Naw..” you look back up to his handsome face.  
“That’s my girl.” Steve says tweaking your nose with a smirk.  
“I just hope the rest of ya’ll can. I’ll buffer the best I can, but no promises.” You tell him.  
“Buffer what?” Nat walks into the kitchen.  
“Tony.” You reply looking over to her. Steve turns back to his sandwich.  
“She left him?” Nat asks and you nod.  
“Just don’t tear the place up too much.” She smirks at you. The last time Tony and you argued, it almost came to blows. Tony had thrown a lot of things around, you retaliated mostly to piss him off more.  
“Sure thing, Boss.” You make a face at her.  
“Did you need me for anything else today?” You brush Steve’s arm asking.  
He looks at Nat then you. “No, Your good.” He nods.  
You give him a sad smile grab two bottles of water out of the fridge, and head back to your room to the sleeping Tony.  
You spend the time quietly tidying up your room as Tony softly snores on your bed. At 2:00am Tony is still snoring softly. “Where am I supposed to sleep, you big lug.” You say softly looking at the sleeping man sprawled across your bed. You sigh looking at your bed. You were tired. Steve knocks lightly on your door.  
“Hey.” You open the door.  
“He still out?” Steve asks.  
“Yeah.” You open the door all the way inviting Steve in.  
Steve peers in to see Tony taking up the whole of your bed.  
“You need someplace to sleep?” He asks looking at you, softly.  
You smile up at him, reaching to caress his cheek. He closes his eyes at your touch. You sigh.  
“As much as I want to…” you start.  
“You should be here when he wakes up.” Steve says nodding.  
“Yeah.” You sigh sadly.  
“It’s okay, Doll.” He says affectionately. The first time you heard him say that to you, you melted. The way the soft word rolled off his tongue, the feeling that was behind it. It was your favorite nickname. He runs a finger down your cheek resting below your chin. He gently pulls you into a strong kiss.   
“Screw Tony.” You say when he disengages. You reach up and wrap your fingers into Steve’s hair. Pulling him back for another kiss.  
“I’d rather you didn’t.” Steve chuckles before his lips find yours again.  
“Get a room.” Tony groans from the bed.  
“I have one, but some galoot took over my bed.” You say untangling yourself from Steve.  
That is not a visual I ever wanted, please tell me the sheets are clean.” Tony groans in disgust attempting to climb out of the bed. Steve looks to you; you nod to him. Steve leaves quietly.  
“They are clean.” You chuckle, going over to catch Tony as he almost falls off the bed. “Steve’s got the bigger bed.” You whisper loudly to Tony.   
“Oh, God. I didn’t need to know that.” Tony says grabbing his head with a groan.  
“Here.” You say holding out a water bottle to him.  
“Thanks.”  
You sit down on the bed next to Tony, putting your arm over his shoulders as he leans on you and drinks half the bottle.   
“Want to talk about it?” you ask softly taking the bottle from his hand when he lowered it to his knees.  
Tony just groans.  
“Why don’t we get you into a hot shower.” You suggest.  
“Y/N! What would Cap. think?” Tony retorts.  
“I’m pretty sure you know how to shower; you don’t need supervision do you?” you snark back.  
“So you do want to see me naked.” Tony smart mouths back to you.  
“It's only fair.” You smirk. Tony had gotten an unexpected eyeful one morning when he had barged in on the Captain. That was the day Thor arrived as you had located Loki’s Scepter. The Jewel now embedded in Vision, giving him life.  
“Oh Y/N!” Tony says grabbing you and pulling you into him as he falls back on the bed.  
“Tony!” You yell, smacking him in the arm, giggling as he lets you go, laughing.  
You look at the man. You’ve known Tony for three years now. You were as close to him, if not closer to him, than Pepper. You were Tony’s closest friend besides Dr. Banner.  
“Tony.” You say affectionately tilting your head as you see he is going again into a dark place.  
“Ahem” Tony clears his throat gruffly. “Don’t get all soft on me.” He hardens, gently pushing you off him, he sits up once again. He wipes his hands down his face. “What a mess.” He says looking down at himself.  
You have stood up next to him.  
“Let's get you cleaned up.” you hold out a hand to him. He takes it and you pull him up, escorting him to his suite.   
“Think you can handle this?” You ask him, standing outside his bathroom. You can see the broken man in his soft chocolate eyes. He nods to you. You turn to leave his room.  
“Stay.” He says grabbing your wrist.  
“I’ll be there.” You nod towards Tony’s overly large bed.  
He nods walking into the bathroom. You hear the water turn on as you sit down on the bed.  
You pull out your phone letting Steve know where you are so he does not worry.  
This isn’t the first time you have stayed with Tony. Tony suffers with nightmares, trauma from his ordeals, guilt, and anger haunt him. You have been successful in soothing those nightmares, or keeping them at bay. Tony soon emerges showered in silk pajama pants and a white t-shirt. You are sitting up against the headboard. Tony climbs into the bed, still nursing a hangover headache, to bury his head in your chest, wrapping his arms around you like a pillow.  
“Thank you Y/N.” he mumbles. You hold him, playing with his hair as he falls asleep quickly.  
You see Nat in the doorway, peeking in to check on you. You wave to her, letting you know you are okay. She nods, disappearing as quickly as she came.  
Tony finally relaxes his grip on you, turning away from you in his sleep. You take the opportunity to sneak away. As you softly pad through the hallway you see the sun just beginning to rise. Steve is already out on his run; you check your phone. It's 7:20 AM. With a deep sigh you head to your room to shower and get ready for the day. You have a meeting at Nine. Your phone beeps as you reach your room.  
“Get some rest. Nat’s got the meeting covered.” Steve texted you.  
Turning you head outside to the track, you marvel at Steve’s speed as he jogs around the facility.  
“You sure.” You call out to him as he jogs past you. ‘It's not the first time I’ve gone without sleep.” You say to his back.  
He continues his lap slowing down as he approaches you again.  
“Yeah.” He replies barely out of breath. “Get some rest. You’re on Tony duty for the near future.” He smiles at you as you admire him.  
“Yes, Sir.” You salute. “I’d rather be assigned to you.” You reach up touching his chest.  
He leans down and gives you a quick kiss.  
“Go get some rest.” He says smacking you playfully on the ass.  
“Yes, Sir, Capt’n tight pants!” You reply with a wink before heading back to your room.


	13. Punching Bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Reader was Personal Assistant to the Avengers. You have been with them for Three years…. Tony’s and Steve’s relationship was never smooth. You do everything you can to keep them from each other’s throats. Tony does not make it easy. 
> 
> Warning: I’ve been bad not putting any warnings. I don’t know that its abuse, call it a fit of rage. Call it self defense. Reader gets hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Marvel Universe: just before Captain America: Civil War.

Someone is shaking you. “Y/N.” Vision say as you crawl into consciousness.  
“Tony?” you ask.  
“He is destroying the kitchen.” Vision tells you.  
“Son of a..” you say pulling your covers off you climb out of bed and run to the kitchen. “Um... Y/N.” Vision says behind you embarrassedly. You have run out of your room in a large shirt that barely covers your assets.  
“Tony!” you yell at him. “What the hell are you doing?!?” You storm up to him. Pulling on his arm, turning him to face you.  
“I can’t believe there isn’t a stitch of alcohol in this place.” He says looking you in the eyes. He is completely sober and feeling the pain.  
“We don’t.” you tell him matter of factly.  
“Something I am going to rectify.” He says pushing you out of his way.  
“No. Tony.” You say on your ‘mom voice’. “You are not.” You grab his arm again.  
He whips around, striking out before he thinks, he hits you across the face, knocking you to the ground.  
You lay crumpled on the floor as a purple bruise spreads across your cheek.  
“Oh! Y/N!” Tony cries as he sees what he has done to you. He crouches down in front of you.  
“Oh my God. I am so sorry!” he reaches for you. You instinctively flinch away from him.  
“I am so sorry.” He looks down heartbroken, collapsing to the floor.  
“Its alright Tony.” You sigh reaching you out to him. You pull his face so you are looking in his eyes. “No more alcohol.” You say firmly. You can see his agreement in his eyes. You pull him into you, holding him tight as he again begins sob.  
Steve and Nat run in to see you sitting on the floor, Tony’s head in your lap his arms around your waist, mumbling “I’m Sorry.” Dishes, food, and broken equipment surrounding you. Steve’s entire body tenses as he sees the growing bruise on your face. He takes a step towards you; Nat lays a hand on his arm shaking her head at him. Nat approaches the two of you. “Vision came to get us.” She says softly.  
Tony doesn’t act like he even knows they are in the room. Steve stands there like an angry statue.  
“I’m so sorry, Y/N.” Tony mumbles again.  
“Help me get him back to his room?” You ask Nat, avoiding looking at Steve.  
Tony is like a limp rag as the two of you get him back to his room.

Once he is settled on the bed, Nat takes your chin looking closely at the bruise.  
“Its okay.” You say twisting your chin out of her grip.  
“Tell that to Steve.” Nat tells you looking you in the eyes.

 

“Oh God. Steve.” You say closing your eyes. A tear falls down your face. Steve will never forgive Tony this. Their relationship was already arduous. You were the buffer. Exhausting their frustrations with you rather than on the team. You took the brunt of Tony’s anger, always arguing with him. With Steve it was more physical, pleasurable, allowing him to take his frustrations out using your body.  
Tony had never before hit you. Yes, he has thrown things, but they never were truly aimed at you. To you, this proved how broken Tony was.  
Nat brushes the tear off your cheek gently. You open your eyes, steeling yourself for the confrontation you now have to have with Steve. It’s not that you have never argued with him before. It's never been of this magnitude. Nat watches as you walk towards the door.  
“They don’t deserve you.” she says softly behind you as you step out of the room.

You find Steve in the kitchen cleaning up. You had stopped by your room to put on a pair of pants.  
“Steve.” You reach out to touch him, hesitating when he looks at you. Anger rolls off of him. He studies your bruised cheek. “It’s unforgivable.” Steve shakes his head.  
“No it’s not.” You say laying a hand on his arm. “I’ve already forgiven him.” You look up at Steve. “I provoked him.”  
“Y/N. Don’t.” Steve places a hand on your shoulder. “You always take the blame.” He clenches his jaw. “For everything… This.” He places a warm palm on your bruised cheek. “This is all on Tony.” He looks you in the eyes, he sees your total forgiveness. “Damn it. Y/N!” Steve growls. “How can you forgive him? He hit you. For no Goddamn reason! He. Hit. You.” Steve had never cursed around you before. Internally you were frightened.  
Outwardly you are calm. You see Vision and Wanda at the entrance to the kitchen. Steven begins to pace. You make eye contact with Wanda and shake your head no. She touches Vision and they retreat.  
“I’ll…” Steve mutters.  
“Steve,” You reach out again touching his arm.  
“How can you defend him?” Steve shakes his head. “All I want to do is take him out and tear him a new ass!” Steve almost yells.  
Steve had never been this angry at you before. Steve lashes out punching the refrigerator, denting the door. Steve stands there staring at the fridge. You are both quiet, you are watching Steve. He is only getting angrier.  
You do the only thing you can think of; reach up, carding your hands in his hair, you pull him into a passionate kiss. Steve reacts quickly, grabbing a fistful of your hair, his other hand squeezed your shoulder as he kisses you back harshly. He backs you into the wall forcefully. He kisses you with a hunger, a need you never felt from him before. His hands wrap around your waist with bruising force, you moan as he yanks you against him. You wrap your legs around him when he lifts you, as he kisses down your neck. Steve carries you to your bedroom, his hands all over you, kissing you with a desire out of desperation. Reaching the bedroom, he begins tearing at clothes in a frenzy. Steve takes you more aggressively, rougher, than he ever has, with a passion you never felt from him before.  
Exhausted, Steve falls asleep on your chest, his arms wrapped around you.  
You wake to an empty bed, moving you feel more bruises than the one on your face. Its just before dawn, Steve is out on his morning run.  
You shower and dress, making sure to hide any new bruises, thankfully they are all where only if you get naked will anyone see.

 

“Do they even know what you do for them?” Vision asks you when he finds you watching Steve running as the sun rises.  
“What?” you ask.   
“Do you think they realize what you are doing?” He pauses looking at you. “That you manipulate them, keeping them from going at each other.” Vision states.  
You sigh. “You mean that I keep them from being at each other’s throats?” You look at Vision. “They are a team. They need to be able to work as a team and not against each other.”  
You cross your arms over your chest. “If it takes me being a punching bag for them not to rip each other’s throats out, I’m willing to do it.”  
“Do you love Tony?” Vision asks you after a long pause.  
“I care for Tony. He is my best friend. I would do anything for him.”  
You look out watching Steve, Vision watches you.  
“You care deeply for the Captain.” He observes.  
You look down, “I love him.” Your voice cracks. “I know he will never love me like I do…” you look over at Vision, tears in your eyes. “I will accept what he is willing to give.”  
Vision places his hands on your shoulders. “You sacrifice so much for us.” He says looking in your eyes. “We don’t deserve you.” he says as the tears spill down your cheeks. Vision embraces you, letting you cry on his shoulder as the sun rises in the sky.

“Thank you, Vision.” You say softly, composing yourself a moment later. “I should check on Tony.” You sigh.  
“You’re welcome, Y/N.” Vision says softly as you walk away. Watching you in awe.


	14. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Reader was Personal Assistant to the Avengers. You have been with them for Three years. Tony and Steve's relationship was never smooth. You do everything you can to keep them from each others throats. Tony does not make it easy. Tony showed up broken that Pepper left him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Marvel Universe: just before Captain America: Civil War.

You find Tony in bed. He groans when you pull the covers off him.  
“Tony get up.” you tell him sternly. “Get up. Take a shower. You have work to do.” You tell him.  
He groans at you, pulling a pillow over his head.  
“Don’t make me pull you out of that bed Tony Stark.” You say firmly.  
“Go away, Y/N.” Tony ways.  
“I’m not going anywhere, Tony.” You tell him pulling the pillow off his head. “You are getting out of bed, if I have to drag you out of it.” You say firmly.  
Tony groans again. “I deserve this.” He says climbing out of the bed. You pull him to his feet and turn him towards the shower. “Go. I’ll have a suit laid out for you.” you tell him.  
You make the bed and lay out a suit for Tony, before leaving the room. Tony emerges from his room dressed and looking his old self. He finds you in the media room on a computer. “I have emailed your itinerary to you.” You tell him. “You have a presentation at MIT tomorrow. I have arranged transportation for you.”  
“Thank you, Y/N” Tony says looking down at you. His eyes widen as he sees the large dark purple bruise on your cheek. “I did that.” Tony says taking your chin and turning your cheek to the light. You see the sadness in his eyes.  
“It’s not that bad.” You look up at him.  
“I’m so sorry. Y/N.” Tony looks away from you. “How can you even look at me?” he asks.  
“I ruin everything. Pepper left me. You’re going to leave me.” Tony looks down, flopping into the nearest chair. Placing his head in his hand.  
“No.” You say softly. Tony looks up at you confused.  
“I am not going to leave you, Tony.” You promise. “You are my friend.” You place a hand on his shoulder.  
“Why?” Tony asks standing to look at you. “Why do you want to be my friend. Look at what I’ve done to you.” He touches your cheek. “You’ve been shot, battered,” he touches your left shoulder. “and beaten.” He again caresses your cheek. His brown eyes search Y/C/Eyes.  
“The pay is good.” You tilt your head and smirk, causing Tony to smile.  
“You are an arrogant, egotistical, infuriating, driven, obsessive, brilliant, amazing, charitable, man, Tony. You have a good heart.” You see the doubt in his face. “Tony, you are my best friend. I don’t know what I would do without you.” you say looking up at him. Tony captures your eyes, he slides his hand into your hair, leaning down towards you his lips touch yours, he is kissing you before you have time to react. You quickly turn your head breaking the kiss, you can’t look back up at him. You stand there, anger radiating from you.  
“I’m sorry.” He mumbles awkwardly, turning he leaves the room.

You avoid both Tony and Steve for the remainder of the day, hiding in your room. Nat finally comes to seek you out as no one had seen you all day.  
“Y/N?” she knocks entering your room.  
You are sitting on your bed, covered in your favorite blanket, hugging a pillow staring at nothing.  
“Huh? Oh, Hi.” You smile up at her.  
“No one heard from you all day.” She says sitting down taking your hand threading your fingers through hers.  
“He kissed me, Nat.” You blurt out.  
“What?” she exclaims.  
“Tony kissed me.” You sigh.  
“Oh, shit.” Nat says eloquently.  
“Now what am I supposed to do.” You say leaning. “I know Steve and I are not in a true relationship.” You sigh.  
“But you love him.” Nat states.  
“You didn’t see the jealous look he had when he found Tony with me that first morning...” You look over at Nat. “He is already so pissed at Tony. This will just make it worse.”  
“Does he have to know?” Nat ask you earnestly.   
“I’m not going to lie to him. I doubt Tony will. It’s going to come out sometime.” You tell her.  
“I should just get it over with.” You say without moving.  
“Tony leaves in the morning?” Nat asks. You nod.  
“Wait till Tony is gone, then you can tell Steve.” She says.  
“Yeah.” You chuckle listlessly.  
“With Tony will be gone a few days. It will give Steve time to calm down.” She tells you. “I don’t think he’ll kill him; Steve will let him wear the suit at least.” Natasha says with a smirk. “Give him a fighting chance.”  
“I’m breaking up the Avengers.” You whine, face planting into the pillow.  
Nat puts her arm around your shoulders.  
“Without you those two would have had at it a long time ago. This is not your fault.” She says comfortingly.   
“Not helping.” You whine.  
“Hey. I’ll get some wine and we can watch that chick flick you have been wanting to see.” She says nudging you.  
“Ok.” You lift your head to look up at her.  
She smiles at you. You smile back.


	15. Lesson and a Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You are a P.A. to the Avengers and have a Physical relationship with Steve. You have been dealing with Tony as Pepper has left him. Tony hit you in self defense in a blind panic. Steve got upset. You’ve dealt with Tony, Now its time to deal with Steve.
> 
> Warning: Angst. Character death. Funeral. Implied smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Avengers: Civil War

The next morning you go to work out; Steve finds you practicing moves on a dummy.

He steps in blocking one of your moves. “Hey.” He says as you stop. He tilts your head looking at your healing bruise. His jaw tightens in anger.  
“You’ve hit me harder.” You reply quietly.  
Steve stops looking at you in shock.  
“In practice, you have hit me a lot harder than this.” You wave a hand at your face. “I can remember a time when I would head to my room black and blue after a sparring match with you. Never once did you take it easy on me.” You punch out at him in anger, hitting him in the shoulder. You continue your assault until he is defending himself blocking your blows. “You told me that any one after me would not take it easy on me, so you wouldn’t.” You keep on the offensive until Steve sees a break and he takes the shot, punching you in the right shoulder. You stagger back. He stops frozen. You step back up punching out at him, again making him defend himself. You both exchange blows, fighting in earnest until you make a move and get Steve flat on his back. You stand over him, panting, exhausted, barely able to stand.  
“Shit happens, Steve.” You pant looking down at him.” Tony reacted out of instinct just as you did. It’s not his fault.” You say, collapsing to your knees exhausted as the anger leaves you.  
Steve sits up, pulling you to him he kisses your hair rocking you as you sob on his shoulder.

“Tony told me.” Steve says into your hair causing you to tense in his arms. “I wanted to tear him apart, at first.” He sighs when you stiffened in his arms.  
“It’s okay, Y/N. I’m not mad. Not at you.” He says pushing you back to look into your watery eyes. “I know.” You see the sadness in his eyes. Of course he knows how much you love him, he feels it, he just doesn’t love you back the same way. Fresh tears spill over your cheeks. “I need some time.” He says to you earnestly. You give a small smile beneath your tears and nod.

Later that day, an administration approaches you, presenting the Sokovia Accords. A contract stating that a group in the U.N. would have control over when and where the Avengers would go and what they would do. You know the whole team got the email. Checking with Natasha, you book flights to D.C. for everyone. Tony messages you that he will meet you there. After the meeting you stay in D.C. Reading over the Accords, working out details and so on. The rest go back to the Facility to decide and hash things out.

 

On the morning the council sets the date for the signing of the Accords, you receive a message notifying you that Peggy had passed. Your heart broke. You arrange a flight for Steve, sending him the information. You met Steve on the tarmac, him wrapping you in fierce hug. When he is ready you walk with him to the waiting car. Neither of you say a word, Steve looks out the window during the ride, his fingers wrapped in yours on the seat between you. When the car stops, where Peggy’s body is held, Steve squeezes your hand before untangling his fingers. He let’s go of your hand and steps out of the car alone, not looking back.

You find Steve later that evening sitting in the apartment. You, Tony, or Nat were often enough in D.C. that Tony arranged an apartment for everyone. Steve was lost in memories. You walk over to him, you run your fingers through his hair. He places his hands on your hips, pulling you closer, bowing his head into your stomach. His hands squeeze your waist hard enough to leave dark bruises as the wave of emotions hit him. Steve begins to sob into your stomach. You continue to run your fingers through his hair, holding strong, though your own heart is breaking at his pain. 

Steve stays with you for the next week in D.C. for the funeral. He is either helping do all he can for Peggy’s family, or wandering around lost in the apartment. You let him mourn, being there from him when he needs you. The night before the funeral you find him looking into nothing, lost in memories. You can tell he is feeling all of his 98 years. You stay quiet, putting on the music that he enjoys. That night Steve takes you to his bed, gently, lovingly, drowning his sorrows in your body.  
Steve didn’t want you to accompany him to the funeral. So you snuck in late and sat at the back, leaving before anyone saw you. You were going to be flying out to the signing of the Accords the next day. You knew from the moment you read it, Steve would not agree to it.   
“Here.” You place a key on the table by his hand. He is sitting with a cup of coffee, staring at it while it cools.   
He looks at the key and up at you, the question in his eyes.   
“It’s a house, on an island off South America.” You tell him. “I bought it with what Tony pays me. It’s off the grid. There is power, water and such. No computers, no phones. No one knows it’s there.” You look for comprehension in his eyes.   
“Y/N… I…”  
“I knew the moment I read it, you wouldn’t sign.” You play with his hair. “I just want you have a safe place to go.” You smile sadly at him.   
“Thank you, Y/N.” he looks up at you, picking up the key.   
“I’m off to bed.” You tell him, dropping your hand to trail down his shoulder and arm. You lean over and kiss his head. “Night, Steve.” You leave him sitting at the table. 

You left early, Steve was asleep. “I love you.” You say to his sleeping form and kiss his hair, before walking out the door. Not knowing you wouldn’t see him again, for a very long time. He calls Nat to check on you all after the explosion.  
Tony refuses to allow you to contact Steve as he goes against the Accords to help Bucky. You leave secret messages for him anyway. You feed Steve all the information you learn, hoping it helps him. Using the same system, you had when he was with S.H.I.E.L.D.,when he distrusted their intel.


	16. Not Coming Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Reader is a personal assistant for the avengers for several years. You have a physical relationship with Steve, Tony is your best friend. The Wokvia Accords and dealing with the Winter Soldier have made them at odds, you are torn between the two men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: End of Avengers: Civil War

“DAMN Y/N!” Tony is yelling. “I thought I told you not to communicate with him!”  
You are sitting at a desk, waiting for them to bring in Bucky, Steve, Sam, and the Wakanda King.  
“I have not said a word to him, nor has he contacted me!” you say ironically.  
“You have leaked information to him, somehow.” Tony glares at you.  
“What if I did?” you ask him defiantly. “Are you going to fire me, again?”  
“Gha!” Tony exclaims, turning away from you. “You are so damn infuriating, sometimes!”  
“That’s why you love me, Tony.” You say softly. “And you’re not?!” You yell back.  
“He will be a fugitive, if he doesn’t agree to this. Do you want to go to prison as an accomplice?” Tony turns back to look at you. “Not just any prison. The Raft.” He waves his arms about. “The Raft is no place for you.” He says softly, looking down at you and caresses your cheek.  
“Tony, you don’t know that I have done anything, I have not talked to nor seen Captain Rogers since the morning before the bombing.” You tell him truthfully.  
“I know you.” Tony says. “I know how…” Tony is interrupted as a man walks in the room to inform him they have arrived.  
“Stay here.” Tony orders you.  
“He is not going to sign.” You look Tony in the eye.  
“I’ve got to try.”  
“I don’t agree with any of this Tony.” You tell him.  
“I know.” He says softly, walking out the door.

You stay put in the office listening to the interview with Bucky. You were on a different floor than the one they escorted the Captain and Sam to. When the power went out you followed the orders of the CIA evacuating the building. You watched as Tony, Nat and Sharon fought Bucky in the lobby. You help Tony and Nat after T’Challa followed after Bucky. You didn’t want it to appear that you helped Steve in any way, in front of the CIA. 

 

“You know where they are.” Tony states.  
“No I don’t. Tony.”  
“You can track him.” Tony accuses.  
“Its attached to the uniform, the uniform is in this building.” You tell him pulling up the tracking on your tablet. “See. Can’t track something that isn’t lost.”  
“You know something.” Tony accuses you.  
“I know everything you know. Nothing more.”  
“I’ll find him.” Tony walks out of the room.  
“Not if I can help it.” You whisper.  
You sit quietly in the empty office Tony left you in.  
You can’t hear what is being said as Ross talks to Tony and Nat.  
You see as Tony puts a hand to his chest. That is when you stand up and go to him.  
“Tony?” you say with concern.  
“36 hours’ kiddo. We have to find him in 36 hours.” Tony tells you.   
“I know you love him. So if you have any idea where he is, you’ll help me find him. I want him alive. Ross doesn’t.” Tony says seriously.  
“I don’t know, Tony.” You say seriously.

Tony walks into the kitchen in D.C. the next morning. You were sitting with a newspaper in front of you at the breakfast table.  
“Y/N.” he looks at you sincerely. You have a battle of wills through looks.  
“Please. Y/N.” Tony asks.  
Steve had left you a secret message, in a coded newspaper wanted ad.  
Telling you the Dr. Broussard was behind all of it. That he was heading to Siberia to stop the Dr. from waking more Winter Soldiers created by HYDRA. Steve told you to take care of yourself. That this was something he had to finish. That there was no coming back from this. He told you to stay with Tony. That you didn’t deserve this. That he did love you.

You knew what Stark wanted. But you could not give it to him.  
“Have you told him what we are doing?” Tony asks.  
“No.” you look down tears in your eyes. “I haven’t.” you look up at Tony.  
“Y/N/N?” Tony softened. “I’m real sorry Baby Girl.” He approaches you, pulling you against him.  
“No matter what, He’s not coming back.” You say into Tony’s side wrapping your arms around him as the tears start to fall.   
“He loves you, you know.” Tony holds you.

Tony leaves that morning with Nat. He found a way to keep you from hacking Friday so you didn’t even know what was going on. It drove you crazy, so you go to the airport to fly back to New York. Only to find that Tony was evacuating it. You stay as close to the airport as you can, hearing and watching explosions and Tony, Rhodes, and Vision flying about. You watch the as Ant Man becomes a Giant, as the tower falls. You see when the quinjet takes off and when Rhodes falls uncontrolled from the sky.

You meet Tony at the hospital with Rhodes, Vision and Nat. You get an alert of news of a Dr. Broussard found dead. You know Friday had already told Tony.   
“Nat” you call her in the hallway.  
You hug her slipping her an address and a key. “Stay safe.”   
“You too.” She tells you letting you go and quickly walking away.  
Moments later Tony approaches you. “Vision is heading back to the Compound.”  
“I’ll stay with Rhodes.” You tell him.  
“No, you go back with Vision.”  
“Tony? What are going to do.” You ask suspiciously.  
“Go after Rogers.” He winks at you. Relief floods you.  
“Be safe, Tony.”

When Tony returns with the Captains shield you panic.  
“He’s alive.” Tony tells you.  
You sigh in relief.  
“Did you know?” Tony asks you.  
“Know what?”  
“About my parents.”  
“I don’t know anything about your parents, except what you have told me Tony.” You defend.  
“He didn’t tell you.”  
“Tell me what, Tony?”  
“How my parents died.” He touches his watch and a video plays on your tablet.  
“Oh, My God!” you say in shock watching the video. You watch in horror as Bucky strangles Tony’s mother. “Tony!” you hug him.  
At that moment Tony gets an alert. Rhodes is out of surgery.

A few weeks later, you were at your computer, hacking the Raft’s computers. Helping Steve break the others out, Tony was with Rhodes. You knew about the FedEx package, sending the delivery man to Tony.   
You were not sure where Steve would go, you could hope he and the others find your safe-house. You guess Nat will go looking for Dr. Banner. You saw Steve wink at you on one of the cameras as he helped the others escape.

You were just shutting down your computer when Tony walks in.  
“Ross is on hold.” He tells you with a smirk.  
“Oh, really?” you smile at him as he places his hands on your shoulders.  
“Will you go to him?” Tony asks you.  
“No.” You look up at Tony. “I made you a promise.” You look into his eyes. “Plus, I’m needed here.” You snark. “Someone has to keep you under control.”  
Tony chuckles.  
You stand, looking him in the eyes. “Thank you. Y/N.” Tony says softly, caressing your cheek.


	17. Epilogue: W.W. 2  Gloves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Reader is a Personal Assistant to the Avengers. Now that the Avengers are fugitives you have been at the compound with Vision and Tony working as Tony’s Assistant. You miss Steve terribly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: After Avengers:Civil War

You put the the newspaper on the table next to your uneaten breakfast with a sad sigh. You were searching the Wanted ads looking for any sign from Steve. Nothing. You place a hand on your slightly rounded stomach, you were just beginning to show. You look out the window, reliving the day you found out. 

You had been feeling kinda off. You first chalked it up to stress. Living with a depressed Vision, Tony was still riding his emotional roller coaster, one day he was fine the next he was picking fights. Rhodes was recovering. Steve and all your other friends were fugitives in almost every country of the world. Tony had picked a fight with you that day, over something derivative. You were both yelling at the top of your lungs at each other when your world went black.   
You woke up in the hospital to a congenial Doctor would congratulated you.   
“How are you feeling Ms. Y/L/N? I am Dr. Scott.” The kind young doctor asked you.   
“Tired,” you reply.   
“Well, that’s to be expected.” He replies. “in your condition.”   
“My condition?” you ask confused.   
“Oh, you didn’t know?” The Dr. says embarrassed. “Your pregnant, Ms. Y/L/N.” he smiles to you.   
You sit there in shock for a moment, while the Dr. continues talking.   
“…..Your boyfriend said you have been under a lot of stress lately.” You hear as you focus back onto the doctor, he repeats himself registering the confused look on your face. “Your boyfriend, um...” The doctor looks at your chart. “Mr. Stark.” He looks up at you.   
“He’s not my boyfriend.” You say flatly.  
“Oh, uh… Well he said you have been under some kind of strain lately.” He looks to see that you understand him. “With all the changes during pregnancy, add on a lot of stress. It’s what caused you to pass out.” He says bluntly.   
“Is the baby okay?” you ask suddenly very worried.   
“Yes, everything is fine.” He smiles at you. “If you like I can have them bring in an ultrasound. So you can see the baby’s heartbeat.”   
“Please.” You look at him.   
“I'll set that up now.” The doctor leaves the room. 

“You sit there in wonder… Pregnant. Steve’s child. You place a hand on your flat stomach. Three months, it’s been three months since the night of the funeral.   
Tony finds you this way. You look up to see anger in his features, as his eyes dart away from you. Fear floods you. Tony is going to kick you out, you’re his assistant and friend, but he still hasn’t fully forgiven The Captain. Now your carrying Steve’s child. Tony can’t even look at you. How and what are you going to tell Steve? You heart clenches. Steve. You haven’t heard from him since he left. He hadn’t sent you any messages since breaking everyone out of The Raft. A tear falls down your cheek.   
“Y/N” Tony say softly walking over and pulling you into him. “Its okay, Y/N/N. Shh….” He soothes you.   
“We’ll figure this out.” He says kissing your hair. “We can notify him.”   
You let out a sob. He pushes you back to look in your eyes. “You’ve still got me.” He looks to make sure you understand. “We can do this. Together. If you want.” He pulls you back into a hug. “It will be okay, Y/N/N.” Tony soothes.  
Tony stays with you, watching the ultrasound, seeing the tiny heart beat. “I’d say your about 14 weeks.” The technician said. “Everything looks healthy.” She smiles at you after taking measurements.   
“It's still to early to tell the gender.” The tech tells you wiping the gel off your stomach. “We should be able to tell you at your next ultrasound, if the little one cooperates.” She smiles.   
“Thank you.” You tell her as she packs up the machine. 

That was a month ago. You had placed a wanted ad in the newspaper the next day. `Wanted, W.W. 2 Antiques’ That was how Steve was to know the message was for him. You ran a message for three weeks. You were still looking for any kind of sign from him. You were looking for ‘Wanted: Porcelain Doll.’ That’s how you knew it was him. There was nothing. You had thought of sending a letter to the safe house you own. Fear of its discovery stopped you, if that was the only place safe, you didn’t want to ruin it.   
You have your second ultrasound tomorrow. You should be able to find out the gender of the child. You were still unsure. Tony has been supportive and understanding the last month, not even arguing with you. He knew you sent a message out to Steve. Tony didn’t know exactly how, but he had some good guesses.   
Hearing someone approaching, you sit up straighter and look at your now cold breakfast.   
“How are you today, Y/N?” Vision asks congenially. Vision has been a little more cheerful around you of late. Asking you how you feel, you have caught him staring at you occasionally, he goes out of his way to help you, and treats you as if you will break sometimes. You have gathered that he finds that a life is growing in you is fascinating, with all the questions and insight he has given you. Some days you don’t know what you would do without him. The two of you share a bond, a bond of longing after the lost ones. You love Steve, He loves Wanda. You have shared many hours talking about them, and how you miss them.   
“Okay.” You respond, trying to sound better than you feel. You see he is looking at your untouched food. “I’m just not hungry.”   
“Has the morning sickness returned?” he asks with concern.   
“No, I just didn’t sleep well, so I am not that hungry. I was actually thinking I would go try to take a nap.” You explain.   
“That sounds like a good idea.” He smiles at you.   
You stand and take your plate to the kitchen to dispose, finding Tony making coffee.   
“That smells heavenly.” You lean over his shoulder breathing in the coffee smell.   
“How is our Mother today?” Tony asks watching as you throw your congealed breakfast away.   
“Tired. I didn’t sleep well. I might just go take a nap.” You tell him.   
“The Little One is already keeping you up at night?” Tony quips. “Wait till he, she, gets here… Do we know what we are having yet?” he looks at you.   
“Tomorrow, find out tomorrow at the ultrasound.” You rub your bump.   
“Oh! That’s right, What time again?” Tony ask worried. He has two meetings tomorrow but also wants to be there with you. You are amazed at how supportive and accepting he is.   
“Ten A.M.,” you inform him. “You will have plenty of time to make the 1:00 meeting. Are you sure you don’t want me to go?” You ask in fear. No one outside the few people at the Facility even know you are pregnant. You have been squeezing into your suits up until last week. That was when Tony and Vision ganged up on you and forced you into maternity clothes. You actually haven’t left the compound since. Part of you was afraid of what will happen, what will be said about Tony. He is still separated from Ms. Potts. You are also not ready for the world to know you are carrying Captain America’s child, when you are not even sure Steve knows.  
“No, It’s okay. The stress isn’t good for you.” He says rubbing your bump. “Go get a nap. I will meet you at the hospital at 10:00AM.” He kisses you on the head.   
“Thank you Tony.” You smile at him.   
You wake a few hours later and are wandering to the kitchen. You pass by the library to overhear Tony and Vision talking.   
“I am just going to use the phone to call him.” Tony says.   
“I advise against that, Tony.” Vision replies.   
“The bastard deserves to know Y/N is carrying his … Bastard!” Tony responds sharply.   
“I believe Y/N has already attempted to notify him.”   
“Has she heard back from him?” There is a pause after Tony’s question.   
“No. Y/N would have said something, or at least she would not be moping about.” Tony continues.   
“I really do not think that is the right course of action.” Vision replies.   
The conversation stops. You are standing in the doorway of the library, both men looking at you.   
Vision backs away, leaving you to talk to Tony in peace.   
“Please don’t call him, that phones is for if YOU need him, If there is some global crisis that he is needed for. I am not any of those things.” You say sadly.   
“Y/N, do you even know if he had gotten any of your messages? However the hell you are sending them!” Tony’s almost yells. “I know you have not heard back from Cap.”   
“I have no doubt he has gotten my messages. He chooses not to respond.” You reply stiffly walking out of the room.   
“Y/N!” Tony rushes after you. “Y/N!” Tony calls catching up to you and grabbing your arm turning you towards him. You have unshed tears in your eyes.   
“Oh, Y/N/N!” Tony hugs you. “He probably can’t respond. He is trying to keep you and the Little One safe.” He says into your hair. “He would be here if he could.” Tony sooths. 

You are at the hospital at 9:30AM. checking in and waiting for your appointment. Tony was flying in to meet you there at Ten. You were excited and apprehensive, you were still undecided as to know the gender. Tony, on the other hand was excited to find out. You are in the waiting area of the hospital, scanning the waiting room you think you see a pair of familiar blue eyes. When you look back to the spot no one is there. It was probably your imagination. You were looking for signs of Steve everywhere.   
Tony rushes in the last second as the nurse is calling you back for your appointment. He holds your hand and cheers excitedly when you find out you are having a girl.   
That evening you place and Add in the Newspaper. 

“Wanted: W.W.2 Antiques: ISO of pink gloves.” 

 

It wasn’t your normal coded message. The more you think about it the more you are sure that Steve was really there. If Steve didn’t want to be seen, he wouldn’t be seen. He was there, he wanted you to see him. Tony had left after making sure you were safe at the compound for his meeting at 1 in D.C. Vision found you in the library, tears of joy streaming down your face. 

 

Five and half months later Margaret Patience Rogers, arrives into the world healthy and strong. Her first gift was a onesie with Daddy’s Little Girl in red white and blue on it that you found in your hospital room when you woke from a nap. Tony adored your little girl who had her daddy’s blue eyes. He and Pepper reconciled in the last few months. Pepper knew who Peggy’s Father truly was. While Tony never agreed or denied to the public, whether he was the father or not. The world was shocked when you announced her name.  
One afternoon you were out shopping, juggling with sleeping Peggy in her carrier and groceries, when man with a full blonde beard and soft blue eyes approached, offering to help you.  
“Beautiful little girl you have there.” He says politely while he carries her asleep in the carrier. “What’s her name?”

“Thank you. We call her Peggy. She really takes after her father.” You smile proudly.  
“Peggy.” He says softly, thoughtfully, smiling. He nods. “She takes after her father?” he asks proudly.  
Yes, she is sweet, smart, and strong.” You reply. “She has your eyes.” You say softly looking up into Steve’s. He looks down at you with love, you see the pain in his face, knowing that he can’t be with you. You had reached your car. Placing your groceries in the back and little Peggy in her seat.  
“I’m sorry.” You both say at the same time. You nod for him to go speak first.  
“Age before beauty.” You tease.  
“I am sorry.” Steve looks to you and then to your daughter. “I wish….” Steve looks down. “Had I known…”  
“Steve.” You reply shaking your head. “She is such a little doll.” You look at your sleeping child. “I’m just glad you are safe.” You reach up caressing his cheek. “Tony has lawyers and a whole team of people working on exonerating you.” You look up at him sadly. He was looking at Peggy.  
“I should’ve, I should be here with you and our daughter… I’m sorry.” He says true sadness in his eyes.  
“One day we will be a family.” You promise. “Don’t beat yourself up, Soldier.” You say affectionately patting him on the arm. “We understand.”  
“I love you, Y/N.” he tells you.   
Steve leans down to kiss you, the kiss is passionate, long, and takes your breath away. You feel his lips leave yours and when you open your eyes, he is gone.  
“I love you too, Steve.” You say to the empty air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Loved writing this story. I hope you enjoyed reading it!! I am afraid that this is the end as we wait for Infinity War. I have yet to see it. If my fears are a reality this is the ending of this story! Thank you all for reading this!!!


End file.
